My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic The search for the golden heart
by reddragondan
Summary: After Twilight and her Ponyville friends had be friended with a new unicorn pony student to Princess Celestia, name Ember Pureheart. A new villain is trying to seek out an legendry object known as the golden heart, which had the power to changes and give life to every hearts. The ponies must find it first, before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1 The new student

**I made this story, because I like to added the pony I made my own, Ember Pureheart. Now that Twilight had become a princess, what happen if Princess Celestia will take on new gifted unicorn to be her student. Ember will be much like Twilight Sparkle, but much different like Bloom in the Winx club and Ariel in The Little Mermaid.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this story.**

* * *

><p>In the land of Equestia, in the kingdom of Canterlot. Princess Celestia the wisest, beautiful and ruler of Equestia who rise the sun, was expecting a very imported mail. Not one of her fateful student Twilight Sparkle's letters, but a very imported one.<p>

As it finally arrived, she was glad that somepony as accepted her offer to become her new student in Canterlot.

* * *

><p>In Ponyville, at the library. Twilight Sparkle a purple pony who is once a unicorn, but now an alicorn princess when she earn her wings. Is she now reading one of her books, until Spike her dragon friend rush in with a letter.<p>

"Twilight!" he puffed, "A letter from Celestia!"

"Right now?" Twilight ask in surprise, "Let see."

She use her magic to get the letter and read it.

_"My dear Twilight._

_I hope to see you at Canterlot and I am letting you know some news. A new pony from Galloping valley just far out Canterlot has accepted my request a new student."_

"A new what?!" whaled Twilight with a surprise.

"A new student, coming to Canterlot?" wonder Spike.

Twilight continued reading.

_"Her name is Ember Pureheart, a red unicorn with flowing mane and she a very special pony with a good heart. I'll be grateful to meet her, for she'll do the same as you do and I hope you be friends with her."_

"I hope so." complain Twilight in worry and continued reading.

_"She be coming this weekend. Please be there to greet her._

_Yours truly Celestia_."

"A new pony?" Spike wonder, "A new student? Is that good?"

"I don't know Spike." Sigh Twilight, "I mean Princess Celestia had never had something like that. Since I came to Ponyville and after my concretion as princess. And now Celestia is getting a new student to teach."

"Don't be like that Twilight. Sure this new unicorn is not that bad."

"That's what the letter said. But I had a feeling she do better than me."

Twilight was so depress, she been Celestia's fateful student before she learn that about friendship along with her five Ponyville friends, before her crowned princess. Now she learn that she is no long Celestia's student anymore.

* * *

><p>An hour, Twilight's friends Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie came to the library as they heard the news.<p>

"Let me get this strate." said Rainbow Dash trying catch up, "There's a new pony coming this weekend to become the princess's new pony?"

"That's right." muttered Twilight.

"Oh. That will excited." Pinkie jumping with joy, "We'll be getting a new friend."

"I do hope she has a taste of style." Said Rarity thinking about her ways.

"But I hope she is nice." Fluttershy feeling nervous as much as Twilight.

Twilight feels the same, Applejack covert her, "Try not to worry about it Twi. Beside, you and the princess are going to greet her."

"That's what I'm worried about." Twilight sighed again.

* * *

><p>The weekend came and Twilight was just arrived in the Canterlot throne room to meet the new student with Celestia and her sister Princess Luna the princess of the night who rise the moon. And along with Princess Cadence, Twilight's sister in-law.<p>

"Don't worry Twilight," Cadence covert Twilight, "I nervous as much as you are. But I know the new arrival will be as well."

Twilight smiled, feeling a wee bit better.

Just then, one of the royal guards came. "Your highness." He bow, "Ember Pureheart has arrived."

"Show her in." said Princess Celestia.

The guard showed the new pony in. The new pony came in nervously, but bold. She was a red unicorn with dark red flowing mane, with turquoise eyes. Her cutie mark was heart shape, which it is gold.

Twilight had never seen a pony like that and she was nervous as she was. And she was not a bad look pony.

As the new pony came to the princesses, is bow and grate them.

"Your highness, Ember Pureheart from Galloping Valley, at you're survives."

"No need Ember Pureheart," said Princess Celestia with a warm voice, "it is a pleasure to meet you. I hope you will enjoy the test I will give you and guide you to your journey, as a new student."

Twilight had heard that before, when she was a filly.

"I am grateful for what you give me princess," said Ember with a deep breve, "I hope I'll do well and I did came along way."

"Is there something wrong?" Celestia ask.

"No. Nothing wrong, is just that this is my first time here and I never thought I get chance to meet the four princess up close. Even the famous Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight was amazed when Ember said she was famous and starting to feel a bit pleased.

"Well you are lucky to be here." said Celestia with delight. "You study will begin tomorrow. If there's any help I'll be there if you need me."

Twilight heard that and remind it again. As Ember smile, then bow and went off.

"She not that bad," Cadence pleaded to Twilight with a smile, "don't you think?"

Twilight had guess so, as she watch the new unicorn go and she wonder what will happen next.

* * *

><p>Two days had pass since Ember arrived at Canterlot castle. Twilight wonder around, thinking about her feeling about the new pony.<p>

As she did not look where she was going, when suddenly.

"Oohf" she bump into somepony and fell to the ground. Twilight turn to who she has been bump, it was Ember Pureheart the new student.

Ember notice her and whaled with surprise. "Princess Twilight! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't see you…"

"No. No." Twilight quickly apologies. "It's O.K. I wasn't pay attention there. And it's nice to meet anew arrive." Then she notice some books Ember was studying, "And you already started study?"

"Yes," said Ember getting the books back with her magic, "I just started yesterday and I'm just on my way to the Archives. Oh tho, I kind of lost my way. If is not too much trouble, if you can show me the way to get there."

Twilight thought for a moment, since Ember is now Celestia new student and she is new here. She said "I can take you there, if you like."

Ember was now grateful and honour.

As the two ponies head to Archives, with Twilight showing the way. She and Ember started talking to each other.

"So" ask Twilight naively, "how you like Canterlot so far Ember?"

Ember is the same thing as Twilight, she didn't notice. "Well it's wonderful and different then before I got here. My friends back home are already jealous of me, but there not really bad ponies. There my good filly hood friends."

"How many friends you have?" ask Twilight.

"Lots. Even the elders, my metors. That reminds me, I heard that you use to be Princess Celestia fateful student, am I right?"

Twilight sigh when Ember men chine and now Ember is now bad about it as she now apologies. Twilight said its O.K and let Ember continued.

"I also heard that you've discovered the elements of harmony and been through difficult test. And I heard that you became a princess. It was amazing Twilight, I mean you must have come far."

"I do have." Said Twilight a bit please, but she told Ember see didn't discover the elements on her own and she learn that friendship is magic, which it is something she didn't care about.

But Ember was not like that, she understand about friendship and been through many fun times with her own friends. She also been friends to different creatures who had problems. But she had been study too, because she told Twilight some incredible powers that no unicorn can do.

Twilight was surprise when she learn about Ember, maybe that why Celestia summon her here and she remember the little said that Ember was a special pony.

As they made to the Archive, Ember thank Twilight for helping her.

"No problem," said Twilight, "I wish I can be with you, but I had royal duties right now."

"I understand," said Ember then bow grateful, "Hope to see you again Princess."

Twilight smile, "There no need to do that and do call Twilight."

"Alright then, I hope to see you again Twilight."

As she made her way in the Archive, Twilight wave her new friend, which she now call her a friend that she just met her and then make her journey back.

* * *

><p>Someway, deed in the icy mountains, in a cave lived someone who is cold hearted. Her eyes glow as she share at her magical mirror, looking at the happy pony in Equestia.<p>

"How sickening," she growl in the shadows, "warm hearted ponies lived in harmony. Well enjoy well you can little ponies, once I have on the most powerful object in the world, the golden heart. With it I will changes everything and I shell rule the land."

She turn to her three evil creature, known as goblin cats three creepy blue cats with purple strips, shape claws and devil tails.

"Go and bring me want I needed. And let me down."

She summon a portal, which lead to Canterlot. The three goblin cats went through the portal and the portal close behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the changings in the Chapter, I just having trouble with some ideas in them.<strong>

**I just hope I get them right, because this is the first story I write.**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Ponyville

**Now I thought a few things, Ember could bright like Twilight, but she could be daring like Applejack and Rainbow dash, kind like Fluttershy. Also close as Pinkie Pie and Rarity.**

* * *

><p>By afternoon, Twilight meet up with Princess Celestia, who like to have a talk with her.<p>

"I notice you've been talking with Ember earlier, am I right?"

Twilight was surprise when she notices. "Yes," she replied with a blush. "But how do you know?"

"I watch the two of you from the window. How do you find her?"

"Just great and she kind of reminds of me, but much different. She was good of making friends, as much as I don't before I go to Ponyville."

"Indeed," Celestia agreed, "Ember is more of what we have seen. Maybe if you spend some time together once she take some time off from her studies. Like taking her to Ponyville for a while."

"Take Ember to Ponyville?" ask Twilight.

"Why not? She wish to know what it's like."

Twilight thought for a moment, she did remember the first time in Ponyville she thought everypony there were crazy, but she is wrong when she and her friends had recovered the elements of harmony. She hope Ember will won't feel the same way as she did at the beginning, but like Celestia 'why not' if she give it a try.

* * *

><p>The next day, Twilight is now taking Ember to Ponyville., by taking the train and along with Spike. Ember was full delight when she meet Spike and how adorable he is. She told them that she did known other dragons, not bad ones, but nice dragons which are not so terrified.<p>

As they notices that they will in Ponyville soon, Ember was navous again as Twilight notices, but also excited to meet her friends as she already told her about them.

"So Ember," said Spike to the new pony, "are you really excited. Because you're going to love Ponyville."

"I don't want to rush thing," said Ember being clam, "but I am looking forward to see some new ponies and have a fun time."

"I bet you will," said Twilight, "because it will be fun. If you don't find it crazy."

"Why should I be?"

Twilight cannot answer that question.

When they finally arrive, Twilight and Spike are showing Ember around Ponyville and their first stop was Sugar Cube Corner. When they run into Rainbow Dash, who is flying by.

"Hey Twilight!" she cried as she zoom down to see her. "You're back!" Then she notice Ember, "And who is the new girl."

"Rainbow dash." Twilight introducing , "This is Ember Pureheart."

"Hey there." greeting Ember nervily.

It didn't take long for Rainbow Dash to realise it, as she went into Ember's face. "So you're the new student for the Princess Celestia," she wonder as she study her. "I'm I right."

Ember was confused by Rainbow dash, but she nodded.

"You don't look too smart as Twilight," Rainbow Dash continued, "but you look so interning."

"I do always read," said Ember, "but I do love some story books… Daring Doo."

Rainbow dash whaled, "You read Daring Doo?! Those are one of the best books I read."

"Twilight told me you're in charge of the weather around here. Am I right?"

"You got it," said Rainbow as she dash into the air, "and dream that one day become a member of the wonderbolts, the best flyers in all of Equsetia."

Twilight was just feeling great that Ember is not finding anything crazy, when.

"TWILIGHT!" cried a screaming voice. Pinkie Pie rush in to give Twilight a bear hug with joy. Which made Spike and Ember jumped.

"I knew you'll be back and I have miss you already!"

She was squeezing Twilight so much that she can't breathe, when Pinkie Pie notice Ember she gasped.

"And who's your new friend?" she whaled as she let go of Twilight and into Ember's face. "Oh you must be Ember, the red unicorn from Galloping Valley. You must be because I heard you were coming and I was hoping to meet you so we could be friends."

She smile as she is hoping for an answer from Ember, but Rainbow Dash took it as she got her hoofs on the ground.

"That's her and she not a bad looking."

"Yes," said Ember, "please to meet you."

Pinkie took her hoof and began shacking her.

"Please to meet you to Ember." Pinkie went on shacking her, "I'm Pinkie Pie and I'm the best party pony in Ponyville. And shall make a welcome party for you."

"That's great," mutter Ember slowly, "I do love parties."

Pinkie Pie finally stop, then jump up and down with joy,"Wee. We're gonna have lots of fun!"

"Sorry about that Ember," Twilight apologies to Ember, "we can't control her."

"Don't worry." said Ember smiled, "Some of my friends do that."

Just then Rarity and Fluttershy came by, they were very glad to see Twilight. When they too notice Ember, which made Fluttershy so shy for Ember is new.

"Oh you must be the new student that we've heard about." Rarity with a thought. "Hello I'm Rarity, welcome to Ponyville. I do love the colour of your mane, not one of my colours, but it's nice. I hope you are interesting of faction."

Ember was unsure of Rarity for a moment, but she is beautiful with style. When she look at Fluttershy, she found her beautiful and sweet.

"You must be Fluttershy," she wonder which made her even shyer. "Don't be embarrassed, I was navous since I got here. There's no need to be shy."

Fluttershy turn to Ember as she smiled, when she could see that the new pony was really nice and understanding.

"Well it's nice to meet you." She replied With her soft voice and a small smile.

Twilight was amazed how Ember do that, no pony could be kind to Fluttershy like that before.

Pinkie Pie pop in, "Hey Ember we have one more friend, we like you to meet Applejack."

"Where is she then?" Ask Twilight.

"She still at Sweet Apple Acres." said Rainbow Dash.

Ember wouldn't mind go to Sweet Apple Acres and see what is like, also meeting Applejack. Not one of Twilight plans, she can do a little change of plan and Spike agreed.

* * *

><p>When the ponies arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, they found Applejack preparing something.<p>

"Hey AJ!" Rainbow Dash cried out getting her attention, "Twilight is back and look what she brought today."

"I'm guessing you must be the new gal that I heard about." Applejack wonder as she seen Ember.

"Yes, that's me." replied Ember.

"Well howdy there Ember, I'm Applejack and you're right on time."

"Right on time for what Applejack?" ask Twilight.

"We're just having a race and it will be starting in ten minutes, if we had few more ponies to join in the race."

"Better sign me up," Rainbow Dash volunteered, "because I love a good race."

"You in, but no flying!" Applejack suggested, "This is a fair race!"

"You're on!"

"Can I join in?" ask Ember making the six ponies wonder, "I did lot of racing too and it will great for me, only for the fun of it and I won't use my magic."

"I don't see why not." said Applejack with one eye brow up, "But if you want to, then you're in, sugar."

"Better watch out," Rainbow warn Ember, "because you et see nothing between me and Applejack."

"Are you sure about this Ember?" ask Twilight, "This could be tricky for you."

Ember was not afraid about the race, as she told Twilight it's just for the fun of it. Then she went to join the race with Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie were amazed about Ember, even Fluttershy that she likes her already. Twilight never knew about Ember, that she known her a little bit, even Spike.

As the race begin to start, as Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Ember take their precision at the starting line. The mares four are watching them in their spot with Spike, when Applejack's little sister Apple Bloom join them along with Sweetie Belle Rarity's little sister and Scootaloo. They wonder who is the new unicorn pony is, Twilight told them everything and they were a bit interesting about Ember.

Just then Granny Smith is up to start to race, along with Big Macintosh.

"Alright," Granny Smith went using a megaphone, "is every pony ready? Because this race is about to start. On your marks…get set…GO!"

And the runners are off, just a few seconds Applejack was in the led as her legs goes. Until Rainbow dash got beside her and that brings another daring duel between the two ponies. But even a big surprising, Ember is catching up and just the other side of Applejack.

The two ponies couldn't believe it with their own eyes. Ember maybe a new pony, but she got some gust in her.

Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity were surprise too. Even Pinkie Pie could say, "Whoa, a new daring pony! This race is about to be great! GO EMBER!"

Ember was getting past Applejack and Rainbow dash, as she focus on the race and with an exciting moment as she goes faster. Both Applejack and Rainbow dash could not lose this race to a new pony, as they catch up with Ember.

When they are getting near the finish line, Ember, Applejack and Rainbow Dash are between each other, until they pass the finish line. They finish the race, but who came first.

As Granny Smith check it, she call out. "Tide!"

The three ponies are poof out, but that was an interesting race.

"I'm impress Applejack and Rainbow dash." said Ember to the two ponies, "You two are the toughest ponies I ever met."

"But you almost bet us!" whaled Rainbow Dash, but she not mad, "You totally blew my mind."

"You do have a lot of gust in you." agreed Applejack.

Ember blush with delight to hear some common.

Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike came along and enjoy watching the race. Ember maybe a new student to Princess Celestia, but she is an amazing pony, for the mane 6 had made a new friend.

Through the day, the six mares had some fun time with Ember, when they spend time at Sugar Cube Conner, as Pinkie Pie had made a welcome party for Ember.

When she came to see Rarity's shop, she love the dresses and the design, Rarity was about to make one for.

Then she came to Fluttershy's cottage Ember enjoys her animals, that they enjoy with her too and so dose Angle Bunny. As Ember show some compassion, like she taking care of creatures herself.

As the night came, Twilight had invite Ember to stay at the library, before she gets back to her studies. Spike is already in his basket, fast asleep.

"Whoa, what a day." Ember with delight as she jumped on the bed. "I mean first that race, then the party at Sugar Cube Conner, then Rarity's place and Fluttershy's animals. It's much better than I hope for."

"So you do not find Ponyvile crazy?" ask Twilight came beside her.

"I think its brilliant place and your friends were great. They remind me of my friends back in Galloping Valley. And I did heard about you," Ember continued as she turn to Twilight,"can you tell about it?"

Twilight told Ember how she came to Ponyville, how she discover the elements of harmony and learn that friendship is magic. And told Ember about the great times and the difficult times she has been, like facing opponents and saving Equestia and she didn't do it alone. Then had her transformation from student to princess.

Ember was amazed by Twilight stories and hope that she'll do well as much as she did.

* * *

><p>Back at Canterlot, in the middle of the night and creeping in the shadows. The goblin cats are heading to the Archive, to break in to steal something.<p>

"Now remember what we are here for." said one of the goblin cats.

"Get some juicy fishes?" ask the second one, "I'm hungry."

"No you stupid one, were here to steal…a book. That tells of the one powerful object…that our mistress needed."

Then he turn to the Archive with a wicked smile.


	3. Chapter 3 The break in

**The goblin cats are the ideas I thought from The princess and the goblin. What if Ember can do some spell that no pony can do, to amaze Twilight and Celestia.**

* * *

><p>Everyway is quiet and there was no pony in sited. The goblin cats had made their way to the Archive, which it is now locked.<p>

"How do we get in?" ask Black Claw one of the goblin cats.

"Follow me." said Azrael the smart one. He got his claws on to the wall and begin to climb.

"Oh Azrael, do we have to?" said Whiskers the third one.

"Wake up Whiskers. We always climb on walls, so get used to It." complied Black Claw.

"Oh will you two just come on!" snapped Azrael as he went up wall and the other two follow. As they reach a window, Azrael cut a circle of the glass of the window and reach out to open it from the inside of the Archive library.

As they got inside of the Archive library, which it is full of book and scrolls. They search for a secret chamber with ancient books that hadn't been use for years. At last they find it, which is be hide a curtain.

"O.K," said Azrael as they went inside the chamber, "now let's spilt up and find the book."

The goblin cats had been rampaging around the chamber looking for the one book. Then at last, Azrael found it. It was known the book of lost legends.

"I found it!" she cried, "Just what we've been looking for. Come on help me carry it."

The book was a bit heavy, as they carry it out the chamber, until.

"Who goes there?" Cried a voice coming from the entry, two of the royal guards had heard something in the liberty. As they are on their way and found that the liberty has been rampages. They notice a sound coming from the window, as they got there they notice the open window and the cut on it.

The goblin cats had got away with the book.

* * *

><p>On morning, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna heard about what happen and when they looked into the secret chamber with the ancient books, which has been rampages and with scratches everyway.<p>

None of the books were stolen, but one.

"Sister," Luna ask Celestia, "What does it mean?"

Celestia take a deep breath and say, "It means…a new threat will be on to us all and that book was stolen hold great secrets. I don't know who is responsible for this, but we must find out and fast."

* * *

><p>Twilight and her friends are at the library with their new friend, Ember Pureheart.<p>

"So Ember," Twilight ask when she turn to Ember, "Princess Celestia said you can do spell that no pony else can do."

"Well yes," said Ember, "I can do some rare spellson my level of studying and some strangest powers I had never known. That's was before Celestia sent me to become her new student, to help do better and I can't go back a failure."

"Can we see your spell?" ask Pinkie Pie jumping for excitement, "that will be so cool."

Twilight was curious about Ember's spells, until Spike burb out a message. Twilight take it and read it, then came with a shock.

"What is it Twi?" ask Applejack.

"I need to get back Canterlot," she panic, "there's been a break in at the Archive!"

All the ponies gasped for that terrible news, even Spike.

"But how did that happen?" ask Ember.

"I don't known," said Twilight, "I need to find out."

"And were coming!" suggested Rainbow Dash, "If there's something bad happen, we'll be there!"

Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie agreed to that. Fluttershy was unsure of it, if her friends go, she goes.

"How about you Ember?" ask Applejack.

"Count me in." she said.

"Then let's go to Canterlot." She said, Ember nodded and the ponies along with Spike, hurried to Canterlot.

* * *

><p>At Canterlot castle, Celestia and Luna were waiting for Twilight, until she came in with her friends and Ember.<p>

"Princess Celestia," Twilight cried, "we've heard the news. Who had break in the Archive? Is there's nothing stolen?"

"It happen last night." Celestia explain, "We don't know what it is, but I had a bad feeling."

"Come with us and will show you." Luna suggested.

Then the ponies follow the princesses to the Archive and here the miss is.

The Archive was on guard right now since last night, but they let the princesses with the ponies in, with their promotion.

They come in to the messy library, which brings horror to Twilight and her friends.

"Oh, what a mess." Fluttershy muttered with fear.

"Indeed," Rarity agreed, "this place sure use some house cleaning."

"What we know there is more than one thief that break in to the Archive." said Princess Luna looking disgrace.

"But how did they get in?" ask Ember.

Luna show them the window with the cut and the ponies learned why?"

"But what were they here for?" ask Twilight.

"Whatever they are," suggested Ember, "they must have been looking for something."

"Indeed they have," sigh Celestia, "the one they stolen was hidden in a secret chamber." As she show them the chamber and it was a big mess. "I've realized they have stolen a rare book that tells hidden secrets."

"What book was it?" ask Twilight.

"The book of lost legends, which had secrets of powerful objects like the elements of harmony."

That brings fear to the ponies, where the thieves are after the elements or something else.

"From the looks of it," said Applejack looking at the claw marks, "those varmint that break in must have claws and the way they cut that window glass."

"And they're not any creatures I know about." added Fluttershy with a thought.

"This is the one mystery that I Pinkie Pie must solve." suggested Pinkie had a detective hat on.

"Then let's go and track down those thieves," demined Rainbow, "and get that mysteries book back!"

"How do we supposed to do that?" ask Rarity, "Those scoundrels could be far away by now."

Which made Rainbow Dash with no ideas.

"Perhaps I can help." commit Ember who thought of an idea, "I know a spell that can help find the thieves."

"If you said its true Ember," said Celestia, "that will be a goodtime."

"Come on Ember," said Applejack, "you're part of use now and it's time to see what you can do."

Rainbow dash agreed, "Yeah, like you did when we race."

Ember nodded and she said that she do her best.

Twilight was impress of Ember, she learn that she can do some spell she don't know and can't wait to see it.

Then Luna suggested to the ponies, even her sister. "We must hurry and find out what kind of treat we are facing, before thing get worse."

The ponies understand and then Ember began to use a seeking spell that she learn from her lesson, as she use her horn to do her magic. She focuses on the claw marks that can give her a clue and in a few minutes, the spell reviled a glowing bubble that can guide to their owner and that amaze Twilight, she never see a spell like that before.

Celestia and Luna were amaze too, maybe there's a good reason why they summon her here.

"This bubble can guide us right to them," Ember explained, "and from the look of it their still around someway. Let's go right now."

"Yeah," agreed Spike, "and get those creeps!"

The ponies agreed and let the glowing bubble lead the way, as they head out the Archive.


	4. Chapter 4 In the caves

The ponies follow the glowing bubble that Ember made to seek out the thieves, as it goes faster and the ponies had to keep up with it.

"So what kind of bubble is that?" wonder Rainbow Dash wonder as she flies.

"I just summon a seeking bubble." Ember explain. "It's part of the spells of directions that I study. When I use the claw marks as clue, it can seek out where they are hiding right now."

"But it looks like it's getting faster, we need to catch up with it."

"I'm on it." Rainbow Dash was lucky to be a fastest flyer, as she keep her eyes on the bubble.

"I never heard of that spell before," said Twilight looking at the bubble and with Spike riding on her back, "it was amazing. Where do you learn this spell?"

"I'll tell you later," said Ember, "we have things to do."

"I hear you," Applejack agreed, "come on everypony we have some varmint to track down."

* * *

><p>As they went across the courtyard of Canterlot, they stop in front of a cave under Neff the castle, Twilight notices that is the same caves that she and Cadence were trapped. Which made Fluttershy a bit nervous.<p>

"Do you think that's way those monster are hiding?" ask Rarity.

"The seeking bubble had never fail," said Ember, "so this is where they might be."

"My pinkie sent tells me that they really are hiding in there." Pinkie Pie feeling twitchy.

"Well, there's no time to be standing around." suggesting Applejack.

"You mean where going…in there." Ask Fluttershy feeling her fears and looking in the crystal cave, which is dark and frightful.

Spike feels the same way, but Twilight was not afraid.

"Don't worry," said Twilight, "I've been there before with Cadence. Come on."

The ponies went in the caves carefully, letting Twilight lead the way. Ember was not nervous as Fluttershy or Spike, yet for her being so new to the group. She was a brave pony, as she follow the other ponies.

* * *

><p>Inside the crystal cave, the goblin cats were now hiding with the book they have stoning from the Archive.<p>

"When we gonna open the book?" ask Whiskers.

"Not yet," said Azrael, "we need to take it to our mistress, she can understand its secret."

"But why do we have to hide here?" wonder Black Claw.

"We can't let those ponies find us, until we get back to our mistress, we'll begin the next thing."

* * *

><p>As soon as the ponies venture in cave, looking for the thieves. It was quiet for a few moments until they could hear voices.<p>

"What was that?" whispers Fluttershy with a fright.

"I don't know," said Twilight, "but I think it could be them."

"Let's find out." Rainbow Dash flew ahead, the other ponies follow.

They hide behind a rock and they have found what they looking for. But the ponies and Spike were getting spoke for a moment, they have never seen the goblin cats before.

But Ember heard about them. "They be Goblin cats." She said and explained, "Their evil cat creature that live in the mountains. But they were not supposed to be exist, since they cost so many terror."

"It looks like there taking." Said Rarity.

And she was right, so the ponies listen.

"But Azrael," Black Claw complied, "we don't know if that thing exist. Even those goody princess couldn't find it."

"Oh, but it does Black Claw," said Azrael, "and this book can tell us its secret powers and as our mistress said, once we find, she'll revise its powers and Equestia will be ours"

"But how do we get back to our mistress?" ask Whiskers.

"Be peasant Whiskers, we use this to create a portal to get back to the lair" Azrael continued getting a purple crystal, "and then we'll hunt the golden heart."

"What's the golden heart?" Fluttershy wonder.

"I don't know," said Twilight again, "I never heard of it, but we need to stop them from taking that book."

As Azrael is about to use the crystal to create a portal, Rainbow dash could not wait, when she zoom in.

"Hold it right there you creeps!" she yelled.

The goblin cats caught her attention.

"I thought you said they won't find us in here." Black Claw turn to Azrael.

Then Twilight came in, "There's nowhere else to run!" Then Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike and Ember came before her, Fluttershy flew in slowly.

"Princess Twilight?!" whaled Azrael known Twilight.

"That's right, now give us back that book!"

"Sorry princess, but finders keepers and if you want the book. Come and get it."

The goblin cats quickly leap away and the gang must catch them.

"Be careful," warn Ember, "the goblin cats are very fast and very cunning!"

"Don't worry," said Rainbow Dash, "I won't lose them."

As she uprush the goblin cats, Black Claw jump on to a tall rock and then jump on Rainbow. He rise out he deadly claws and slashes one of Rainbow's wings, which made her crash.

"Rainbow Dash!" cried her friends.

"My…wing." Rainbow dash mutter has her wing burns with pain.

"Can catch us with a bad wing, can you?" Black Claw ask with a wicked smile.

"No creature hurts my friend and get away with it." Applejack said angrily and charge at the evil beast.

But Black claw had her trip over with his tail, then she was about to fell over an age, lucky to hold on to a rock.

"How dare you that to my friend!" Rarity feeling angry, as she Pinkie Pie and Twilight charge on them, with Spike on Twilight's back.

Fluttershy and Ember came after them along with Rainbow Dash with her bad wing.

The goblin cats to deal with those ponies before they make there get away.

"Keep them away," Azrael commanded to Black Claw and Whiskers, "I'll get the portal ready."

Black claw uprush on Rarity and Pinkie Pie, giving a big glare and showing his claws, which give Rarity a big fright and land on Pinkie.

Twilight had toward Azrael, but Whiskers jump in front of her and tossed some dust in her eyes. That made Twilight stop for a while and had Spike fell off.

Applejack is trying to pull herself off the age with her straight, but she was about to fall. Lucky Fluttershy mange to caught her and help her up.

"Thanks Fluttershy," said Applejack, "I would had fall without you."

"Glad to help." Said Fluttershy.

Azrael got out the crystal and create a portal.

"Oh no you don't!" cried a voice.

Ember dash towards him and blast the crystal off him, as the crystal burst it made to more portals, but Azrael know which one.

He and the two goblin were about to head in, when Ember use her magic to get hold of the book and bring it towards her.

"I got it." She cried.

Just then Azrael got his claws on it, but Ember quickly got her hoofs on it and each of them pull to get it back.

"Give me that, pony!" Hissed Azrael.

"You will not take it," yelled Ember, "now let go!"

Black claw grabs on Azrael, Whiskers grabs him and they pull. Ember need some help, when Applejack helps her pull, then Fluttershy came after her.

Twilight is trying to get the dust out of her eyes. Spike is trying to help her.

The three ponies and the goblin cats continued pulling the book on each side. They pull and pull, until the book burst in to two half and the two side fell.

As Twilight eyes are recovered she weakness a tragic site.

Ember, Applejack and Fluttershy fell in to one of the portals and then the portal vanish.

The other four ponies and Spike watch in horror.

"What have you done with our friends?!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

She, Rarity and Pinkie Pie charge on the monster. But as they came, the goblin dough them, then the three ponies accidently rush into the other portal and the portal vanish.

"Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie!" Twilight cried and notices the goblin cats with one half of the book headed to the last portal, the one Azrael made.

"Look like you've lost this round…princess." replied Azrael wickedly, then he and the two goblin cats jumped in to the portal and then vanish.

All is now in silent for a moment, then Spike whaled. "What just happen Twilight?!"

Twilight didn't answer, as she started crying. She had failed to get the book back and she had lost her friends, even Ember.

"How could I let this happen?" she wonder.


	5. Chapter 5 Truth and danger

**Its hard for me to do some changes, but its worth doing and what will Twilight do, even getting some help with Discord. For he is not to bad, but just in Keep Calm and Flutter On. I just thought of the snow queen, Nerissa in Enchanted and from my little pony g1 escape from Catrina, will make a villain from this story. Which I called her Merissa, the snow cats.**

* * *

><p>In the throne room of Canterlot castle, Twilight and Spike had told the two alicorn sisters of what happed, with Cadence and Twilight's brother Shining Armour as they heard the break in and now they were horrified of what happen.<p>

Twilight wept with tears, as she couldn't anything to save her friends.

"Don't worry Twilight." Said Shining Armour putting his hoof around his little sister, "We'll find them. I promise."

"We all will." added Cadence. "But what is it those…goblin cats want within the book?"

Spike explained as he remembers. "Ember said the goblin cats are not supposed to be exist. As they supposed to be gone."

"Indeed," agreed Celestia as she heard of those creature. "The goblin cats are terrible beast and they have been gone for centuries. I never thought they will be here."

"But that's not all," Twilight continued, "they were sent to take the book for their…mistress, that I don't who. But for what we hear before we were separate, they were trying to find this legendry object…known as the golden heart."

Celestia and Luna were stung, they never heard of this for a long time. Which made Twilight confused.

"What wrong?"

"This is exactly of what I fear," Celestai sigh, "a great danger that we never thought."

"But sister we don't know if it does exist." Luna tell Celestia, "even without the book we may don't have a clue."

"What are you taking about?" Twilight wonder, "What do you mean? What if _it_ does exist?"

Celestia sigh and explain, "The golden heart is a legendry heart shape object made in pure gold.

It has the power to changes and give life to every hearts. By healing and reach within. And also helping to understand of caring, hope, believing and harmony. It can turn all cold stone heart in to pure gold and make the feeling grow to see the light."

"That's beautiful." Cadence amazed.

"It was has the power of goodness and had enough power to banish evil."

"It was the first thing that were trying to find," added Luna, "while dealing with Discord."

Twilight was surprise from what Luna said.

"The book that was stolen was supposed to give us the clues to find it, but we couldn't get a clue and we are not sure if the golden heart does exist."

"We thought that if we can find it, we can use it to stop Discord." Celestia continued, "But we found no tress of it, so we have use something different, by discovering the elements of harmony."

Twilight had never realized it and she never heard of the golden heart, before the elements.

"I bet that's why those goblin cats are after," said Shining Armour. "But who is their mistress and what do they want with the golden heart?"

"If any evil is trying to find it and use for they dark minds, buy revise its power. It will be a great disaster and nothing will stand ageist it.

But still we don't more of the golden heart or where it was hidden." Celestia sigh as she look out the window and continued, "If only we knew more of it."

"We don't know who had sent the goblin cats," said Luna, "and who their mistress is. But one thing we know they'll do anything to get control."

"But what I saw back there," said Spike, "the book was be taken apart. The goblin cats had one half of it and Ember has got the other half."

"And if the golden heart does exist," said Twilight, "we need to find it first. But we must locate my friends."

"That's the first thing we need to do," Celestia agreed, "if they're still alive and hope they are safe, where ever they are."

Twilight was now so worried for her friends, even Ember and pay for their safety.

Spike feel the same way and who knows what will happen.

* * *

><p>In the cave in the mountain, where is dark and gloom. The goblin cats appeared for the portal, with only half of the book.<p>

"We've finally made it." Black Claw puff out.

"Yes," snapped Azrael angry, "but we have only half of the book and we suppose to bring here intact! Do you know what happen, if the mistress see this?!"

"She'll kill us?" wonder Whiskers in panic.

Just then, a roaring voice came echo through the cave. "I heard you are back. Have you got what I wanted?"

The goblin cats are in big trouble as they shacking with fear, then Azrael replied, "Yes, we've got…"

"Excellent, now bring to me!"

The goblin cats went to their mistress's chamber, as she reviled herself from the shadows.

She was a huge snow cat with bright blue eyes, she was wearing a dark purple robe and had long sharp claws with dark magic in them. Her name is Merissa.

"Well, where is it?" she hissed to her goblin cats.

Azrael show her the book, it was the one she has been looking for. But to the goblin cats' fears, she notices the half of it is missing.

"What just happen to it?"

"Well…" explained Azrael, "it was been burst off."

Merissa was in rage, she told them she want the book in one peace and she want to know what happen.

The goblin cats don't know what to do, until Whiskers cried. "IT'S NOT OUR FAULT!

"There were those ponies with Princess Twilight, we don't how they found us and they have found out of what we're up to."

"They almost got us," added Black Claw, "but we've got away."

"But not with the rest of the book." complied Merissa

She look in to the book, checking the pages. Trying to find the golden heart, the one that can changes all hearts. But most of the pages are missing, they were in the other half and along with the secret.

"How could you lose the other half of the book?" complied Merissa.

Azrael told her what happen and how they are foolish to fell in the two portal. And they realized that the red unicorn is the one hold the book, before it was torn in half. So she, the earth pony and the weeping pegasus must have the other half, when they fell in the portal.

"Who is this red unicorn?" ask Merissa.

"We don't know," Black Claw explain, "But she is the new student to Princess Celestia."

"Really? And you let her slip away with the book, didn't you?"

"We're sorry mistress," said Whisker, "and like I said, it wasn't our fault."

"Oh quit your weaning." Snapped the big snow she-cat, "For now we must find the ponies who had the other half of the book and continued the hunt.

"If they learn about the golden heart, they'll be searching for it too."

"But those ponies who surprise us not just any ponies," said Azrael, "they percuss the elements of harmony and as long they willing to use them, we are not safe."

"You're right there," said Merissa, she learn of the elements and what they can do, but that won't stop her, "but fear not, once we have the heart, I'll make sure they fail."

"But how do you know if the golden heart exist?" ask Black Claw.

"Oh, but it does," Merissa continue as she to her mirror, "those two alicorn sisters couldn't find it long ago, but I will. Soon it will be my grasped, once I will reverse its powers and use it to get control on every feelings and hearts in those pitiful ponies.

"Nothing will stop me from taking over Equesrtia and no little pony is going to stop me."

* * *

><p>Twilight and Spike went to take a wonder in Canterlot park, they thought some fresh air will make things better, but it didn't. Twilight is still worried about her friends and she couldn't get her mind off the golden heart that she learn from Princess Celestia had told her and how she could not find it. But someone terrible is looking for it and Ember has got the other half of the book.<p>

"I know how you feel Twilight," said Spike patting her back, "I'm worried about them too. Even Rarity, do you think she'll be save?"

"She with Rainbow dash and Pinkie Pie," Twilight remind Spike, "I sure she'll be save. But I hope Fluttershy won't be to afraid, now she with Applejack and Ember."

"You still wondering about the golden heart?"

"I just couldn't get it out of my mind. And if the princesses conldn't mange to find it, maybe I can. If we had the book."

"So what do you think we should do?"

Twilight sigh with a hung head, "I don't know Spike. I just don't know."

She and Spike were silent for a few seconds, when.

"Well some pony is have a bad day." said a odd voice.

Twilight was sung for a moment, but she know that voice anywhere and she not please. "Discord. Why am I not surprise?"

It was Discord, the master of chaos, when he appeared to Twilight.

"Yes it is me and I've just heard of what's happen right now. How there's a break in, am I right?"

"Yes." moaned Twilight," And we were so close to the monsters and now my friends are lost, someway in Equestia."

Discord was surprise of that. "Even my dear sweet Fluttershy?"

"Even Fluttershy." said Spike rolled his eyes, "And its no thanks to those goblin cats."

"Goblin cats? I've never heard those things for a long time. And you know what else surprise me. Is that the princesses had mention something that they were trying to use on me, before the element of harmony and turn me to stone."

"You mean the-" Twilight turn to Spike, as he is not suppose to say it.

The Twilight turn back to Discord, "Hold did you now know that?"

"I was curious." mutter Discord and had his arm cross. "And you wouldn't lost your friends, if you could have use my help."

"Well you've could have appeared and if you are a good friend, then you were willing to help."

"If you ask me, then I'll make thing easier for you."

"He does have a point," Spike whisper, "even he is mostly reformed."

Twilight sigh and have to admitted. "How can you help Discord?"

"I can locate you friends with every magic I've got, but it will take me some time and the one place you should start...is in Ponyville."

Twilight and Spike were confused. Why do they need to go to Ponyville?

"Oh and by the way." Discord mention, "I've heard I new pony had just came in a few days ago. Was her name Ember Pureheart?"

Twilight nodded.

"I had never get a chance to meet the pony." Discord continued, "But I can sense something interesting about her, for there is great spark in her. Some sort of powerful magic that I don't know yet."

"What do you mean?" Twilight wonder.

"How do I know? But if she a unicorn, then she'll be easy to find if she use her magic."

Then he disappeared, leaving Twilight and Spike behind.

"Do you think he really locate Ember's magic?" Spike wonder, "I mean Ember hasn't met him yet."

"But she did learn about him," said Twilight, "and Ember did use her seeking spell to find the goblin cats. perhaps she can do it again or use some other spell."

Then she thought about Ponyville, if Discord said it the one place she go. If his is not playing games. She get Spike on her back and hurry back to her library, to work thing out.


	6. Chapter 6 The lost ponies

**Sorry I to so long. I couldn't work this chapter out and I took some breaks.**

* * *

><p>In a few moment, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Rarity fell out of the portal, as it close up after them. They have transported in to a spooky forest.<p>

"Oh my," mutter Rarity, "where apart of Equestia are we? And do I get dirt on my?!"

"That was fun!" whaled Pinkie, "Let's do that again!"

"No Pinkie!" complied Rainbow, "We to find our friends and get pay back with those feline creeps."

Rarity notices something, "Where's Twilight?"

"I think she still back in the caves with Spike."

Just soon, Rainbow dash still feels the burning pain in her wing, it was been scratch by the goblin cats Black claw.

"Oh dear Rainbow!" cried Rarity seeing Rainbow's wing, "Look what that monster did to your wing. We need to get some help."

"But where?" Rainbow dash ask, "We just have no idea where we are."

"You know what I think." Said Pinkie Pie looking around with her head. "I think were in the Everfree forest."

They look around knowing the trees are familiar, then they realized this is the Everfree forest.

"But which portal did Applejack, Fluttershy and Ember went through?"

"I don't know," said Rarity, "but right now we need to mend the wing of yours. Is it still hurt?"

She poke Rainbow's wing to see.

"Awo!" Rainbow cried, "Yes and it feel so burning."

"Well now were in the Everfree forest," Pinkie suggested, "there's one pony we know who live around here."

"You mean Zecora, the zebra?"

"Bingo! Let's go see her then she help us out and help with your wing, Rainbow Dash."

The three ponies hurry to find Zecora place. Rainbow Dash couldn't fly with her bad wing, but she do enough to run with her hoofs.

They finally found Zecora's hut, when Rarity knock on the door.

"Well hello my friends," greeting Zecora the zebra as she open the door, seeing Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow dash, "what brings you here." Then she notice Rainbow Dash's wing, "Oh my Rainbow dash, what happen to you wing?"

"That's why we're here," urged Rarity, "please let us in."

They hurry inside the hut and Zecora quickly look in to the scratch to Rainbow's wing. She ask Pinkie to get some healing herps from the shelf and Rarity went to get the bandinages.

"Now be still Rainbow dash," said Zecora with a cloth that she dump it with the herps, "this might sting."

"Don't worry about me," Rainbow Dash feeling a bit clam, "I am not afraid of any...AWO!"

Rainbow's eyes are screaming with tears as Zecora put the dump cloth on her wing.

"I did told you, but it will heal faster." Then she ask, "But what kind of creature had did this to you?"

"It was one of those meaning goblin cats!" mooned Pinkie Pie, the Rarity explain how it happen.

"That is one dreadful news I ever heard." Zecora rapping Rainbow's wing with the badinages. "And I never heard of goblin cats before."

"Our new friend Ember did, before she disappeared with Applejack and Fluttershy. Now we have no idea where are!"

Then Pinkie started crying, as a hose of tears pouring out of her eyes. Zecora's hut will be flooded very soon.

"But for what we know," reminded Rarity, "those horrible beast are trying to find this golden heart."

"The what?" ask Zecora.

"The golden heart," Rainbow Dash explain, "It was some sort of object that those cat creeps are trying to find and they say it had some great powers."

"And that book they have stolen may have the secret about the thing." added Rarity then she remember something, "Oh no, Ember has got the other half of the book and those monsters will be hunting her, Applejack and Fluttershy to get it back."

"Then we better find them before those creeps do. And I like to get even with those jerks"

"Wait a minute!" whale Pinkie Pie with a thought, "If Twilight didn't get in to one of the portals. Perhaps she still at Canterlot or if she'll come back to her library trying to find us."

"If she will."

"Then we better get back to her," suggest Rarity, "right now."

Rainbow Dash thanks Zecora for her wing. Then the three ponies hurry back to Ponyville to Twilight's library.

* * *

><p>As for Applejack, Fluttershy and Ember who got the other half of the book. They were transported not into the Everfree forest, but into a different place.<p>

"Everypony O.K?" Applejack wonder.

"I think so." replied Ember.

"But…where are we?" ask Fluttershy feeling afraid.

As the three ponies looked around them and seeing that that not in the caves, but in a forest. Not the Everfree forest, but in a different forest.

It was very peaceful, with big trees everyway and a few birds singing.

It didn't take long for Fluttershy to forget her fears, as she admired the suit with the flowers to sniff.

"Oh my this is lovely." She said.

"I don't way we are." Said Applejack, "But I'm glad we didn't sent to something terrible."

"I feel the same way," Ember agreed, but she feel like she know this forest from someway. But when she notices the other half of the book that she pulled off, then she remember, "But how do we get back to Canterlot?"

Applejack and Fluttershy realized it, when they heard Ember.

"Oh tarnation," whale Applejack, "I forget."

"What should we do?" Fluttershy began to worry.

"Well, we do have one half of the book and I guess the goblin cats got the other half." Ember said looking at the toned book, "I think we should find a save place, so we should take a look of it."

"But why?"

"We do learn that those goblin cats are after this object known as the golden heart. If we can about it, we might find out what's going on."

"That a good plan sugar," Applejack agreed, "and we should hold to it, I had a feeling those beast will try to get it."

Think of the goblin cats makes Fluttershy shiver, she doesn't like the goblin cats already and she seen that they were so mean.

As the three ponies wonder around the strange forest, Applejack came with a thought.

"You said you learn about the goblin cats," she said to Ember, "do you know how to beat them. You see how fast they are."

"Well I learn that the goblin cats are dark like creatures," said Ember, "they don't like bright lights. They can't stand water and the one thing they really can't stand, is music."

"They hate music?" wonder Fluttershy.

"They do, even singing. That all I know."

"Why didn't you told us that before?" ask Applejack.

"I didn't know they were ones who got in the Archive back in Canterlot and we were so dispread to get the book back that…I lost my head. I sorry."

"Oh, don't feel bad." Said Fluttershy, "we've done like that before."

"The next time we meet those goblin cats," Applejack added and putting her hoof around Ember, "we'll know how to dale with them."

That makes Ember a wee bit better.

"Thank you," she said, "but now let's find some way to rest and it's a good thing I learn some survival costs."

Applejack does camping before and Fluttershy would mind.

* * *

><p>The three ponies found a good spot to camp, Fluttershy and Ember put together a shelter, while Applejack went to get some fire wood. Need to find some food, scene they don't have any.<p>

When they are done, Ember was curious about the book, even when its tone in half. She also thought about the golden heart and there's something about that thing, which she must know as she open it and look in to it.

She search through a few pages, until she found it.

"There it is," she said getting Applejack and Fluttershy attention, "the legend of the golden heart."

"So what some special about it?" Applejack wonder as she lay down beside her.

"And do those monster are after it?" Fluttershy added as she came the other of Ember.

Then Ember began, "The golden heart is a rare pure gold heart shape object, which had the power to changes and give life to others within their hearts. It can heal those with sorrow and deep pain. It will reach to those that need to learn how to believe in life and understand the way of harmony.

"It can transform all cold stone in to pure gold and make all feeling and life grow to see the light of goodness."

"Amazing." Fluttershy with great moment.

"I bet that thing is gust like the element of harmony." Said Applejack.

Then Ember continued, "The golden heart was made after the founding of Equestia very long age, the great ponies fear of any pony or creature will upon them with hatred and deep sorrows which will bring destruction to the land.

"That is when one unicorn with great magic, who creature the golden heart to heal and protect all other. And in to the heart she pour her kindness, her caring, her goodness and to keep the ways of harmony well. With that it will banish all evil souls and put an end to every suffering.

"Since then after a few years, the golden heart was now hiding away some in the land, where it is now lost and forgotten for centuries.

"But there is a legend," Ember continued, "the golden heart can be awaken again. But only to the one pony who can be connected to it and sure with its knowledge, willpower and emotion. It will choose its new keeper and be one with its great powers of goodness."

"But why do those villains wanted it?" Applejack ask, "It was made for the power of goodness."

"You do suppose they plan to reverse it?" Fluttershy wonder, "And if they do they will use it for their own bad ways."

That hit Ember's and Applejack's heads, that's what the goblin cats are searching for it. But they were search it for their mistress as the ponies heard them talking.

"If they get to the golden heart and use it in the wrong way, they will make all of Equestia with cold and painful hearts." said Ember working out, "Which will bring doom to Equestia."

"Well if those goblin cats are trying to get their claws on the golden heart." Applejack suggest, "I think need to find it first before they do."

"But we need to get back to the others first." said Fluttershy. "Oh, if only Twilight was here, she'll know when to begin."

Applejack and Ember were worried as much as Fluttershy.

"Well, I think we better stay put." Ember said, "Twilight had already told Celestia of what happen and I bet she'll sent some pony find us."

Applejack agreed with Ember and suggested, "O.K, we'll rest here for tonight, hold on to the book and see what we'll do tomorrow."

Ember agreed with Applejack's plan, Fluttershy was close to be already for that and she hope the goblin cats won't show up.


	7. Chapter 7 Ember's cutie mark

Back at Canterlot, Twilight is flying to Ponyville with Spike on her back. She still not good of flying, but she doing well.

"I can't believe we have to do this again," complied Spike feeling nervous, "why can we take the train?"

"We don't have much time Spike," said Twilight, "our friends are lost someway in Equestia and if Discord said the first place to start is in Ponyville, I hope."

"Well I hope so too." Spike was not feeling so good right now while riding on Twilight as she fly. Then he put he set belt on like before and Twilight I that she'll do a better landing this time.

* * *

><p>As the sun begins to set, Applejack, Fluttershy and Ember made camp and Applejack had already start the fire.<p>

"Ember," said Fluttershy turned to Ember, "I hope you don't mind. What was it like in Galloping Valley?"

"It's a beautiful valley." Said Ember, "full wide open spaces, lots of trees, sparkling rivers and flowers with different kinds. We had lot of small animals and some cute kind of creatures that live in forest and live in meadows."

"But are there other ponies like us?" ask Applejack.

"Of course there are, there is a town in Galloping Valley and it was just like Ponyville. When I was a filly, I had a lot of filly hood friends when I was at school and we've been through a lot of things, even getting ourselves in to trouble.

"My metro was Gloria the wisest and the head unicorn of Galloping Valley, she the teacher of Equsetia magic history and a helper from gifted unicorns. She is also…my mum."

"Your mother?!" whaled Applejack and Fluttershy.

"Yes, she almost like Princess Celestia, but in a different beauty with her lavender coat and her light blond hair. I never know my dad, he went away before I was born.

"I remember the time I was so dispread, because some of my friends and others got there cutie mark but me. I learn some magic with my mum and learn some great things from other ponies, but I never get my cutie mark."

Until one day, I decide to take some time on my own, so I can some peace a quiet." Ember continued, as she remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back, when Ember was just a filly.<strong>

Ember was wonder about in the Shimmering forest, feeling a bit down for not getting her cutie mark. The Shimmering forest was a peaceful and beautiful place, with all kinds of plants, flowers and animals.

Ember thought it was peace and quiet, until she heard some screaming nearby. She rush over to aestivate, when she saw trouble.

Two of her friends, Jasmine the bright green earth pony and Lofty the yellow pegasus pony were attack by a monster warthog, who is rampaging in the forest.

Ember cannot let some monster eat her friends. She throw a stone on the warthog and shouted, "You live my friends alone!"

The beast turn away from the two filly and charge at Ember. As he is coming close, Ember try to use her teleportation spell that she try to master and then she did, as she disappeared and then reappeared with her friends.

Then the warthog smash he face on a tree and made the braches tumbling down on me.

"Whoa Ember," cheered Lofty, "you've master the teleportation spell."

"You're so brave." added Jasmine with a sweet voice.

But it was not over, the warthog was getting up and was furious.

The three fillies notices him, then Ember cried. "Come on, we've better get out of here! Now!"

The fillies run for their live and head out of the Shimmering forest. But then Jasmine tripped and fell on the ground. Ember notices her, she tell Lofty to get help and rush over to help Flora.

Just then the warthog came bounding furiously out of the forest and head towards Jasmine. Ember had finally reach Flora, but with the beast coming toward them there was no chance to escape.

Ember was now in fear and Jasmine couldn't get up. But she will not let any fear stop her, as she stood against them monster.

"I won't be afraid by a big bully like you!" she shouted and activist her horn to unleash her magic.

Jasmine cover her eyes and the warthog was about ram on the fillies. But then Ember unleash some great power that was in her, she summon a shield powerful enough to push back the beast.

Ember eyes began to glow and so does her horn, when she all of her willpower unleash a burst of light and then it hit him, which unleash a rare power within her.

Lofty had got some help, along with Gloria and weakness Ember's powers.

When it was over, the warthog monster stopped begin a mean animal as that shining light has reach to him and telling him is wrong to hurt ponies, then went back to where he came from.

Ember was woozy after that great spell that she use, but she save Jasmine life.

Ember didn't know how, it felt great as she merge victories with an open heart of courage.

"Ember, Jasmine," cried Wind Whistler the light blue pegasus with pink mane, the head of the pegasus ponies, "thank goodness you two are save. But what just happen?"

"Ember use some amazing magic to save me," said Jasmine, "and she made the monster go away."

Ember admitted that she did, which made Gloria and Wind Whistler and the other ponies were amazed. Not many beginner unicorn could face a fully grown monster and live to tell the tale.

When suddenly a golden heart shape cuties mark appeared on her, she notices it and then she spring with joy.

"My cutie mark!" she creed.

"It sure is pretty." said Lofty.

"I bet it tells that Ember is a special little pony," said Gloria with a smile, "she is not only a bright that can do some rare spell, but she is the pony with a noble heart, who is willing to help and protect her friends."

Ember smiled, as never felt so happy and one thing about her for being a filly, that she sure had a pure spark in her.

* * *

><p><strong>Present evening<strong>

"Whoa," Applejack amazed by Ember's tale, "it sure is dangers to do something so brave for a unicorn, but you really got some gust for bringing a bright pony like Twilight."

"But what was that spell you use?" ask Fluttershy.

"I have no idea," said Ember, "but I took some studying and practise on those spells. Also I don't how special about my cutie mark is, but I'll soon find out."

"Did you really spend time with your friends?"

"Yes, we go in course like sports, camping trips and we do some earth pony work by gardening and gathering some food.

"Most of my friends and I go through a lot of crazy adventure, even our own problems we had face."

"Do you took some notes of what you learn something?" ask Applejack, "like learning the way of friendship with others."

"Well I do write them in my own journal, so I won't forget. All though my last one is now full, but I'll get a new one.

"But when I heard about you two, Twilight, Rainbow dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie how you save Equestia a lot of times, I wonder what you all were like and amazed how Twilight became a princess.

"Then that is when Princess Celestia came to Galloping Valley for a visit and she learn about me from my mum. Then she ask if she'll take me as a new student before she goes back to Canterlot.

"When my mum told me about it," Ember continued, "I was overjoyed that I was on my way to the next level of me studies, but knowing I'll be away from my home, my mother and my friends. They give me a going away party and take along train journey to Canterlot.

"And that is when I met Twilight and you."

"That was some story Ember," said Applejack, "it sure had made feel better."

Ember was glad of it too, she never had another adventure like this, not with some new friends even since she arrived.

"What about you two?" she ask, "What's your stories?"

Applejack and Fluttershy tell their stories about their life and how they got their cutie mark, which made their new line of friendship even better.


	8. Chapter 8 The dream

**Sorry I was a bit long for this chapter, I had my mind on thing. I never forget fluttershy's stare, that she use most times.**

* * *

><p>As the day turns to night, Twilight did another crash landing, as she hit herself on the library door. Spike was happy to be back on the ground again, as he start kissing it.<p>

"Well, that's not a bad landing." said Twilight rubbing her head.

"Yeah, but this the last time I've take to the air with you!" complained Spike.

Just then, they hear some voice inside the library and open the door came a surprise.

"Twilight!" cried Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie, as they came from the door.

"Girls!" whaled Twilight with delight, "you're alright!"

Pinkie Pie rush to Twilight and get the first hug. "I'm so happy to see you!" she cried, then came Rainbow dash and Rarity.

"Rarity!" cried Spike as he rush over to her, "You're alive!"

"Of course I am Spike." said Rarity, "And I'm glad that you're here."

"How did you get here so fast?" ask Twilight, "Did the portal brought you here? Where the others?"

"We'll fill you in." said Rainbow Dash.

They told Twilight that they were transport in the Everfree forest, had Rainbow's wing mended by Zecora and they have to hurry back to the library so they could wait for Twilight.

Twilight was pleased to hear that and happy to see that three of her friends are safe, but there are two ponies missing along with Ember.

Twilight told her friends about what the goblin cats are after, the golden heart and she also told them of what it can do.

"So this golden heart has the power to changes and give life?" wonder Rainbow Dash.

"And do you say it is pure gold?!" whaled Pinkie Pie with amazed.

"If I had my hoofs on the rare thing," said Rarity, "I will use it for my new line."

"But the golden heart is what those monsters are after," said Twilight trying to make since, "if they get their claws on it, it will bring total disaster and bring pain to Equestia."

"Then we better find it, before those creeps do." Suggested Rainbow Dash.

"We better do. But we need to found Applejack. Fluttershy and Ember first. And Ember had mange to get the other half of the book, that it might give us a clue."

"But how we suppose to find our friends?" ask Rarity.

Twilight explained that Discord show up to her and he promise he'll track down the others, if Ember use some strong magic. So he can locate her.

"Do you really think he can do that?" ask Rainbow Dash.

"I hope so," said Twilight feeling unsure, "if he does not doing some silly games."

* * *

><p>In Merissa's lair, in her chamber. Merissa is spying on Twilight and her friends with her magic mirror.<p>

"Well, so these are the little ponies that I heard about." she hissed, "It seem they learn about the golden heart and so they plan to find it too. We I don't think so."

She use the mirror to find the other three ponies and then she found them, camping someway in a forest. Then she notice Ember, who got the other half of the book.

"I had a feeling that half the book might hold the secret." She said to herself, then turn to the goblin cats. "I have found them. Now go and get that book!"

"Yes mistress!" replied the goblin cats.

"We would disappoint you." added Azrael.

"You better not." said Merissa, "If you do, I'll toss you down in to the pit!"

Which made the goblin cats in fear, she made a portal that will lead them to the forest where the three ponies are and then they jump in to the portal.

* * *

><p>Applejack was making sure that the camp fire is O.K and keep a look out for trouble. While Fluttershy and Ember is resting for a while in the shelter with the tone book.<p>

Just then, Ember was now in a strange dream, where she see nothing but darkness. Until a bunch of tiny burn lights appeared and move around as they are like fireflies.

"Hello?" Ember called and look around, "Is anyone there? Where am my? What is this place?"

Then a warm voice came to her. "Do not be frighten young Ember. You are not alone and you must know this. Great threat is drawing close, who is seeking out the one thing you know."

"You mean the golden heart?" ask Ember, "Do you know where it is?"

"You do have a good and powerful spark in you and you can shine brightly and warm.

"I can give you a clue to begin your quest, if you follow these three riddles to guide you. Work it out the first one and you'll know where to go, but you must do it soon."

"But you must hurry. The enemy is moving and the danger is growing. For you must find what they seeking for and use it in great need."

"So I need to find the golden heart before my enemies do." Ember said with a thought, she had a strange feeling about this. But if this something to do for Equestia, she had no choice. "O.K. What is your riddle?"

"_To begin the quest," _the voice start the first riddle,_ "go back to where you have you left. Where it is must like the town, which you are now with your new line of friendship."_

"That's all?" wonder Ember.

"That's the first riddle." the hunting voice continued, "The next one will come to you in time. For now, it's time for you…to wake up."

* * *

><p>Ember woke up in a flash, which made Applejack and Fluttershy notice.<p>

"What's wrong sugar cube?" Applejack ask.

"I had the strangest dream." Ember quickly explained, "And you'll never going to it."

She was about to tell the two ponies, when suddenly something just toss some dirt on the fire Applejack made and made it go out.

"Hey," shouted Applejack, "who put out the fire!?"

Coming out of the bushes with glowing eyes, came the three dreadful creature that the ponies fear off.

"The goblin cats!" screamed Fluttershy hiding behind Ember.

"That's right." Said Azrael, "And you have something that we wanted. Give us the other half of the book and we might leave you alone."

"No way!" mutter Ember bravely. "We've already know what are you searching for and were not going to let you get it!"

"You hear that?" said Whisker to Azrael and Black Claw, "They learn about the golden heart too."

"That because they learn it from the book." snapped Azrael, "And we're going to take it!"

"If you want it," said Applejack, "come and get it. Run for it!"

Ember hold on to the book in her mouth, then she and Fluttershy follow Applejack.

"Don't let them escape!" cried Azrael, then he and the two goblin cats dash after the three.

Three ponies ran as they had never ran before in their lives. They decided to go into three different direction, but each of the goblin cats dash after each pony. Black Claw to Applejack, Whiskers to Fluttershy and Azrael to Ember, for she had the tone book that she took from him.

Applejack know herself to the fastest runner in any contest, as she runs through the forest. But she can hear Black claw growling and dashing after her. Then she can to a river, there's no way to cross and the water was too rough. But then she remember what Ember said, goblin cats can stand water and so she came up with a plan, until Black Claw show up.

"Now I got you," Black Claw getting his claws out and ready to pounce to Applejack, "I have slash you wing friend earlier and now it's your turn."

"Well then, it looks like this is the perfect spot to kick you." said Applejack stay still close to the river.

Black Claw hissed with impatient, as he went to pounce on Applejack. But as he got close, Applejack dough him and kick him in the river.

Black claw scream as he dose hates the water, as he got in he went splashing about and drift away.

"That is for hurting Rainbow Dash," said Applejack watching Black Claw, "and you really need a bath right now." and then she went off to find Ember and Fluttershy.

Fluttershy was terrified as she run with the goblin cats Whiskers coming behind her. Until she came to a dead-end and there's no way else to run or hide.

"Well, are you the whippy one." said Whisker coming to the frighten peguse. "Because you are the easy one."

Whiskers was about to strike on Fluttershy, as some tears came out of eyes and she does not know what to do. Then she remember what Ember said, they don't like music. So she try it out, as she sing a little.

By then Whiskers stop with a surprise and then cover his ear.

"No. No singing. I hate singing!" he cried.

Fluttershy was in luck, Ember was right her as her fears fad away. Then she sing as loud as she can with her sweet voice.

Whiskers tried to cover his ears, for he can't stand Fluttershy singing. But he'll not be stop buy singing.

Fluttershy realized her song may hold the little monster back, but it's not enough with one pony. So she had one chance, as she raise her spite and face the goblin cats.

"So you don't like singing, do you?" she snapped at Whiskers, which made him confused, "How would you like…the stare!"

"What the stare?" wonder Whiskers.

Fluttershy let out the stare with her big eyes and made Whisker shrike in fear. Fluttershy's stare was much scarier than his. So he run off for his live like the coward he is.

Fluttershy was now please with herself, not only she use her song to stop the little beast, but she use her stare to scare him away.

As for Ember with the book in her mouth, came to dead-end herself and she is now facing the cunning goblin cat Azrael.

"There is no escaping now pony." said Azrael coming slowly, "Now give me the book, so I can please my mistress."

Ember put the book down and put her hoof on it, she will not give up the book without a fight.

"I don't know who your mistress is." she mutter, "But there is no way I'm letting her get this book and the golden heart! So come on do all you want, if you're too scared!"

Azrael with now in rage, he is not afraid of a pony with a horn.

Ember notice why the goblin cats put the camp fire, because they don't the light, even fire light. So she use her magic to lighten the dark. Azrael back away from the light, he really hates the light and he never thought that a pony like this on could use such power. But that will not stop him, he must have that book.

Just then Ember unleash a blazing light, she use that fury blast Azrael and then he hit himself on a tree truck.

Ember had took him down, when Applejack and Fluttershy came. The light must have drawn them to Ember and was lucky.

"Ember, was it you?" ask Applejack.

"That was incredible!" Fluttershy amazed.

Suddenly a strange void appeared with cold blue eyes, then lifted Azrael in and a voice spoke.

"You have mange to defect my goblin cats, but this is not over."

"Who are you?" said Applejack bravely, "Are you the mistress of these three beast?"

Fluttershy's was now in fear of the void and the scary voice. Ember feels the same, but she stood tall.

"You may know me as Merissa, the sorceress of the cold mountains and don't try to get in to my way, little ponies.

"Soon I will have the golden heart," continued the voice of Merissa, "and so your land will be doomed, by the touch of my sharp cold claws."

She eco with her laugh and then void disappeared with Azrael.


	9. Chapter 9 The quest begins

"That was so scary." said Fluttershy, after when the void disappeared.

"Well we know about the mistress of the goblin cats," said Applejack, "we know she is after the golden heart."

"That lest the book is safe." said Ember hold the book with her hoofs, "But tell me, how did you manage to get away for the other goblin cats?"

Applejack told her friends she got Black claw in to the river. Then Fluttershy told them she use her singing and her stare.

"That's amazing." Ember impress, "I never thought you can do stare like that. Too bad I didn't see it."

"And I cannot believe those monsters really hate singing." said Fluttershy.

"But it like I said before, they can't stand music, bright light and water."

"I just glad you just did." please Applejack, but then remind about earlier. "But we just know that strange creepy sorceress named Merissa, whoever she is. Is trying to bring destruction to Equestia."

"But she need to find the golden heart." added Fluttershy to remind as well.

"Then I suggest we better find it before she does." Ember suggested, "But first we need to get back to Twilight and warn her."

"But how do we suppose to get back to her?" ask Applejack remind Ember again, "Were still lost in this dark forest."

That worries Ember, until.

"Not any more you not." replied a voice from someway, but to Applejack and Fluttershy the voice sounded familiar.

Discord appeared to them, Fluttershy was happy to see him as she empress him. She was the only friend he ever had, sense after he was relisted from his stone prison and before he was reformed.

"How did you find us?" Fluttershy ask.

"It was easy." said Discord as he came to Ember, "If it wasn't for this unicorn that was with you, that I can sense her magic."

That surprise Ember, barely. "If I guessed it," she said, "you must be Discord that I heard about."

"That's him." complied Applejack.

"And you must be Ember Pureheart," Discord added from Ember, "the new student to Princess Celestia that I heard about. How lovely to meet you."

Ember did heard about Discord from Twilight and from great histories back in her home valley. She was unsure to trust him, but knowing him that he is change…a bit. She learns it was Fluttershy who help him to get in to his good side. Ember was O.K for it and he is not so bad, for a while.

"Well…nice to meet you." She greet slowly.

"Good." Discord pleased. "By the way this magic you use before, was nothing I ever felt before and I was very curious about it."

"Never mind that," complied Applejack, "if you did manage to find us. Can you take us back to Ponyville?"

"Of course I will, if you say please."

Fluttershy said first, then Ember. Applejack was unsure, she still doesn't trust Discord. But she had no choice when she look at friends and there's no deny of Discord's help.

"All right," she sigh, "please."

"Excellent." Discord proudly, then he and the three ponies vanish from the forest.

* * *

><p>Back in the library in Ponyville, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike looking at some books that may know more of the golden heart, while they are waiting of some news of their lost friends.<p>

"This is a waste of time." complained Rainbow Dash, "We should for go out and look for Applejack, Fluttershy and Ember ourselves."

"We can't do anything for now but wait." said Twilight, "The more important thing is try to find the golden heart and where it was hidden."

"It is surprise that the princess couldn't find it long ago." said Rarity to Twilight, "How do we know if it _does_ exist?"

Twilight was in despair, she doesn't know more and she hope there's a way.

Just then a flash of light appeared and coming down from it, came Applejack, Fluttershy and Ember as they land in the pile of books.

A delightful moment then the six ponies are together again as they form a group hug. Ember was glad about them, but she was not left out when empress her suddenly.

"I so happy you're alive." cried Twilight.

"But we would have been found if it wasn't for Discord." said Fluttershy.

"That's right," said the draconequus hanging on the sealing, "Have you forgotten about me?"

"Well, thanks." Ember slowly thanking him.

"You're welcome. Now if you excuse me, am getting a bit tired so I'll rest for a while. If you wouldn't mind if I use your bed Twilight."

He disappeared to Twilight's bed, Twilight wasn't appreciated when Discord is in her bed, the same way as Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack. But he did something good for them, just once.

"So what happen to you girls?" Pinkie Pie filling with joy as she got the three lost ponies in her arms, "Did you have fun? What place do you sent to? A desert? A meadow? Or may be a beach?"

"We were in a dark forest," said Applejack, "not like the Everfree forest, but a different."

"It was pretty in the light," added Fluttershy, "but in the dark it was frightening. When we meet up with the goblin cats."

"Those monster?!" whaled Rainbow Dash. "How do they manage to find you guys? I would have get even with the one who put a scratch in my wing."

"I already have." Said Applejack and told them how they manage to deal with the goblin cats back in the forest.

"So you got one in the river?" Rarity amazed, "and Fluttershy drove the other with her singing…"

"And her stare?!" added Pinkie Pie quickly.

"But if it wasn't for Ember," said Fluttershy, "we wouldn't know how to deal with them."

"And you let out a blazing light on the smart one?" ask Rainbow dash to Ember.

"It's the one thing I have to do," said Ember, "I can let them get the other half of the book and we learn about the golden heart from this half."

That makes Twilight was now even more delight. "That's brilliant."

Ember use her magic to look for the pages of it and once she did, she it to Twilight.

The pages of the toned book did tells the great powers of the golden heart and what its powers of goodness can do, as she tell is out. But it does not tell of its hidden place.

"Well that not good." complained Rainbow Dash.

"But it did said here that only the pony, who can connected to the heart and awoken it from its slumber." Twilight replied as she read the book. "Only she could sense its energy and only she could use its powers for great need, if she could be connected and bond with it.

"If any pony or any creature who dare to use it, will be too dangers for them."

"And who is that pony?" ask Rarity.

"I don't know."

"Well there's something else you should know now," said Applejack nearly forgot about something, "after Ember, Fluttershy and me were be able to deal with the goblin cats. Their mistress came a pick them up."

That came with a shock to Twilight, Rainbow dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

"What does she look like?" ask Pinkie as she went in to Applejack's face, "Was she other goblin cats? Of some scary beast?"

"Were not sure." said Ember as she thought back, "All we see was a void, with her deep voice and her blue eyes, they were cold as ice. She almost had the airier frozen and she said that she after the golden heart and bringing doom to Equestia."

"Anything else you know from her?" ask Twilight.

"We did learn her name, she call herself Merissa, the sorceress of the cold mountains."

That frightens Twilight, she never heard of this Merissa and she sounded dangers. How it was she controls the three goblin cats and had them break in the Archive to steal the book.

"Well if she after the golden heart that we've already learned, suggest Rainbow dash, "We better find it now."

"And how do we suppose to find it?" complained Applejack, "The book didn't give us a clue."

Ember remember the dream she had earlier back in the forest, she was about to tell Applejack and Fluttershy about before the goblin cats. Now is the time.

"I think I do." she said, "Right before the goblin cats came, I had that strange dream, with a voice. I don't know what it is, but it seems it trying to tell me something. Something about the heart and it told me this riddle that be able to guide us to it. I hope."

"You mean that dream you had back in the forest?" ask Applejack.

"Yes, the voice I heard said it will be three riddles along the way, it only give me the first one."

"O.K," said Twilight as she trust Ember, "What's the first one?"

"_To begin the quest, go back to where you have left. _

_Where it is much like the town, which you are now with a new line of friendship."_

"Is that all, darling?" Rarity ask.

"Yes and the voice said this is the first one. That's before I woke up."

"But what does it mean?" wonder Rainbow Dash.

Twilight is trying to work out the riddle, by take it one at a time. She thought of _go back to where you have left_, maybe in Canterlot or Ponyville. This is really goner make Twilight crack.

By then she huff. "I can't work it out! This is too difficult!"

Her five friends feels the same way, even Spike. But it will take forever to work it out.

Ember could not let her new friends feel down. She was not sure about the first part of the riddle, but the second is something and it had something to do about friendship.

She did thought about Ponyville, it was the one place that she started a new line of friendship and the home town was almost like…

Then it hit her.

"I think I've got It." she said, "I thought about the second part of the riddle and I realized it had something to do about how I made friends with you and Ponyville was almost like the part of Equestia I'm from."

Then it hit Twilight too, about the second part of the riddle and the first part is.

"Galloping Valley!" Twilight cried, "It is home where you have left Ember and the riddle also said to go back there."

"And that's where the quest begins." added Rainbow Dash with excitement, for it will like one of Daring Doo stories.

"How did you work it out so quickly?" Fluttershy ask Ember.

"Well, the dream came to me," Ember explained, "and it said I'm the one to work it out."

"But why you?" ask Rarity feeling curious.

"How do I know?"

"Now we know where to start." said Applejack. "What we do now?"

"The first thing we need to do is to let Princess Celestia know about is," Twilight suggested, "and get ready for a train journey."

"Yeah," cheered Pinkie Pie with excitement, "This is going to be fun. I can't wait to see Ember's home and I bet we gonna meet some new ponies!"

"But also, we need to get our sleeping guest out of my bed!"

"You're not taking about me, are you?" Discord replied in Twilight's bed.

"Don't tell me you heard everything from us." complained Rainbow Dash.

He did and that brings Twilight with a huff.


	10. Chapter 10 Train Journey

**I still having trouble work out these chapter, it will take a long time. But I have all the time in the world, when I have the house all to myself. Along with my two flat coats, (my two black dogs).**

* * *

><p>With no time to lose, the seven ponies and Spike needed to get things sorted, before they take the train to Galloping Valley, Ember's home.<p>

Twilight had told Princess Celestia that her friends are save and told her what she learn about the strange Merissa and the clue to find the golden heart.

Celestia was relieved to hear the good news and learning about the new villain worries her. She and Luna couldn't find the golden heart long ago, until now the search must continue.

So she let Twilight and her friends can go to Galloping Valley, along with Ember. While she tries to track down where the sorceress of the cold mountains in hidden and take her down, before any trouble.

Applejack had let her family know that she is going on a mission, which made Apple Bloom wanted to go with her sister. But she can't.

The same way as Scootaloo, as she cares for Rainbow Dash.

Even Sweetie Belle, when she see that her sister Rarity is packing a lot of clothes.

Fluttershy ask Zecora if she'll look after the animals for her while she way. Zecora agreed to it and hope that Fluttershy and her friends will succeed on their quest.

The next day, the ponies and Spike were heading to the train station in Canterlot. Where they can get the train to Galloping Valley, which it is a long way.

"Hey Ember, how far is it to your home?" ask Applejack.

"The train to my home will start at 11.00am," said Ember, "and we'll be there in four hours."

"Good thing I got some snacks," Pinkie Pie getting a cookie, "in case we get hungry."

"If you don't eat them all." mutter Rainbow Dash, when she watch Pinkie ate one.

"You don't suppose that scary villain Merissa will do her dark magic on us?" Fluttershy feeling nerves about the train journey, "Or what if she'll sent her goblin cats again?"

"Don't worry." said Twilight putting her hoof on her friend shoulder, "Princess Celestia will make sure of that, once she locate her."

"And if we run in to the goblin cats again." added Applejack, "We know how to dale with them, thanks to Ember."

Ember was grateful from Applejack and even getting back to her home, it means so much to her and she had something's in her mind.

But yet she hope that she was right about the first part of the riddle and the other two will came to her. But when.

Just in time, the ponies and Spike went on the train and started is journey.

* * *

><p>In Merissa's lair, Merissa was spying on the seven ponies with her magic mirror and seeing that they are now looking for the golden heart. She had some thoughts on them.<p>

"Is there something on you mind, mistress?" Azrael ask, as he and the other two goblin cats came in.

"It seems those ponies had finally learned about the golden heart," said Merissa studying on the ponies and watching the train, "they plan to get it first and it appears they know where to look."

"Well I like to even with that earth pony." Black Claw mumbling as he thought about Applejack, "I can't stand being humiliated, when she had dumped in the river.

"Which I can't stand of getting wet!"

"But that's not the worst part." added Whiskers, "I was about to get my claws on that pegasus, she was in fear at first. But then she sung a little tune on me and she let out her big…stare…ON ME! How freaky could that be!?"

"Well you two quiet!" roared Merissa as she turn to the two complied goblin cats and zapped them with her claws. They nearly got fried. "You know what it is not surprising how you lot can't stand water, bright lights. And musical singing!

"This is the second time you failed and that is the one humiliation you had!"

"And there is now one other problem." Azrael telling his mistress, "They finely learn about us, Princess Celestia is now trying to track us and…"

"Yes, yes. I know." Merissa mutter, "But what choice to I have to reviled myself, I had to pick you up.

"But don't worry, no pony can find us, for they are no match with my cunning powers and very soon, I'll give them something that will sealed their fate.

"As for those ponies you know," she continued when she turns back to her mirror, "if you can't handle them. Then I'll take care of them myself and I have some tricks that will make their search more difficult."

She chuckled wickedly, as she look at her refection and had her eyes on her prays.

* * *

><p>The seven ponies and Spike were on the way to Galloping Valley and they already left Canterlot two hours ago.<p>

"I've been to Galloping Valley before." said Twilight, "I hope they got a good library there."

"Of course we do." said Ember, "I use to live there with my mum, Gloria. The elder unicorn and keeper of ponies' history."

"Do you think she can help us?"

"She well and she'll be surprise that I've return to her so soon. I've already sent a message to her, to let her know and any pony I know."

"I bet you're happy to see your friends' again." said Fluttershy, she was nerves of meeting some ponies, but Ember had told her that they are really nice.

"I will be glad to see their faces again, but it's only for a visit and I had I feeling they've been missing me when I left them, for a week."

"Oh, can we meet them?" ask Pinkie Pie with excitement, "And then we can have a welcome party, like you have back in Ponyville?"

"We have no time for parties Pinkie," complied Twilight to remind her, "We need to find the golden heart before this Merissa does."

"And if I know better," added Applejack as she remembers back in that forest, "that witch must be desperate."

"So what's the plan when we get to Galloping Valley?" ask Rainbow Dash.

"We need to find some more information about the golden heart," said Twilight, "and where to look for it."

"Do you think your friends can also help us?" Rarity ask Ember, "If we get here."

"Of course they will," said Ember, "I sure my friends Lofty, Jasmine, Buttons, Melody and Sweet Stuff will give us a helping hoof.

"Including my mother, as I told you she is the head of history and ledges at The Heaven Leaf Library, where I took my study of magic.

"I sure my mum might know some knowledge about the heart, if she does."

"I am looking forward to meet her." Said Twilight and she is exciting to see what the library where Ember studies and look at some books.

"I hope there _are_ nice ponies." Fluttershy slowly with her soft voice, "I am nervous about them."

It doesn't surprise her friends, but not Ember when she laugh.

"You should know," she said, "I known my own best friends since filly hood and they have good heart. And you remind me of Sweet Stuff, she sometimes get shy."

"Does she do a stare like Fluttershy?" ask Pinkie Pie.

That made Ember laugh again. "No, but she always shows her cute little smile and her sweet eyes, so she get away with anything.

"But you know something? I was also so nervous, before I met you lot and I wouldn't made some new friends in different places."

Twilight was glad to hear that, so does her friends. They were a bit worried with Ember being a new student, but when they finally get to know her everything has work out great.

* * *

><p>The next two hours, the train is finally approaching Galloping Valley, Ember was the first to look out the train window.<p>

"There it is!" she cried happily, "My home!"

Twilight came next in another window. "Whoa, I never thought it was so beautiful."

"Looks like my kind of place." added Fluttershy as she came next, "I bet there some cute animals there."

Then Rainbow Dash. "And some adventure!"

Then Rarity. "I hope there's a spa."

Then Applejack. "But don't forget why where here."

Pinkie Pie came last, as she pop out beside Applejack. "Oh, I so nevexcited!"

Twilight was right, Galloping valley is a beautiful place, with different kinds of wild flowers, a lot of high mountains, sparkling rivers and full of butterflies around.

Ember could never imagine how it felt so wonderful to come home so soon, even she had to stay in Canterlot for a few mouth or a year.

She remember the time before she left.

* * *

><p>Flash back.<p>

Ember was in her room, packing her bags for Canterlot. She was really worried about it, when her mother came in.

Gloria the lavender unicorn with a blazing light cutie mark. The wisest and head of the unicorns and one of the three leaders of Galloping Valley.

"I see your packing for tomorrow?" she wonder.

"Yes." Sight Ember, "Mum, do I really have to do this? I mean, I'm not sure am ready."

"But you are. You've been a great unicorn for us and you've been a brilliant, as I watch and made me so proud.

"And you'll make me even more proud, for you're on the next level of you journey. For now on, you'll be under Princess Celestia's ways and she will be your new teacher."

"But what about her student? This Twilight Sparkle?"

"She is no longer the princess's student." Said Gloria looking at the stars from Ember's window. "She has become a princess, like Celestia and she ask me that you'll be her next student."

Ember sigh again, she alright to take the next level. But does she have to leave her home and all her friends.

Gloria turn back to her daughter and put her hoof on her shoulder.

"I know it will be hard for you." She said with a smile, "But I know you'll be ready for this. Keep your head up, don't give up like you always did and everything will turn out alright.

"But is you have any problems, I'll always be there to help you."

Ember smile a little and she must always remember she's not alone.

* * *

><p>Flash back ends.<p>

Ember had snapped out of her mind, when she heard Twilight.

"Ember, are you O.K?" she ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ember said quickly.

Just then, the train is slowing down for it's about to stop at the station.

"Well, this is our stop." Said Twilight, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will take me a long time, but my mum always said, "Take your time."<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Galloping Valley

**It will be best if the ponies meet Ember's friends all at once and Ember's friends will be close like Twilight's friends, but close. So does Ember's mum, for she almost like Celestia, but only a unicorn.**

* * *

><p>The seven ponies and Spike had got off the train from the station, every way they seen is full of beauty, which brings delight to Fluttershy.<p>

"You're so lucky to live here, Ember." She said, "I sure like to come here a lot."

"So do I." agreed Rarity admired the colours of the flowers, "If I had my sketch pad, these colours will go so will for my new line."

"I'm surprise you like it already." Ember proudly. "Yet we just got here and there so much to do."

"She right." Twilight remind her friends, "Do forget why we're here, to find the golden heart and we can ask Gloria for help."

"But first let's meet Ember's friends." Pinkie Pie with some joyful plans, "So we can have loss of fun."

"We'll do that later Pinkie," said Applejack.

"So, where do we start?" ask Rainbow Dash.

"We should be meeting Lofty," said Ember, "a good friend of mine. I bet she'll flew be any second now."

"Ember!" cried a voice.

Flying towards them, was a yellow pegasus with gold mane, brown eyes and a red-pink hot-air balloon cutie mark. It was Lofty, one of Ember's best friends, she keep things clear in the skies and been the one pony that can fly high enough to reach anyway around the valley.

She flew in and empress Ember.

"I didn't expect to back so soon," she said, "but I glad you did, things had never been the same without you."

"I miss you too Lofty." Said Ember, "Anyway, I like you to meet the ponies from Ponyville.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie popped in, "You must be Lofty, Ember's friends. Very pleased to meet you and I like to meet more for her friends. It will be so mush…"

Rainbow Dash drag Pinkie away, to give Lofty her space.

"Do tell me these are the ponies that save Equestia a lot of times." Lofty with amazement, "And could that be Princess Twilight."

Ember nodded and had Twilight embarrassment.

Lofty bow to her, turn to Rainbow Dash. "And you must be Rainbow Dash, am I right?"

"That me." Rainbow Dash flying about, "You've heard of me?"

"Yeah I heard you did the sonic rainboom. It was so cool."

"Happy to hear that. I always bring out the colours."

Twilight so hoping to get this done, for they have something important.

Ember notice and went to Lofty. "Does my mum have the message? There something really important."

"She did." Said Lofty, "She at the library and she ask me to escort you. And I told the other of your coming home Ember. Will they'll be surprise?"

"Even Arthur?"

"I haven't seen him since after you've left."

Ember sigh "Thanks Lofty. I'll explain when we get Maren Tone."

* * *

><p>As they head to Maren Tone, the town of Galloping Valley, Twilight and her Ponyville friends are wondering about Ember, when she ask about somepony.<p>

"Who Arthur, Ember?" ask Twilight.

Ember blush, "Um, no pony else."

It confused Twilight, is that Ember had some secrets that she never mentioned.

The ponies arrive in Maren Tone. There were plan painted houses, shops and cafes. The decors are full of trees and flowers, with a lovely fountain. It's almost like Ponyville, mush prettier.

There many kinds of ponies, as they pass by.

Twilight was about ask Ember about the library, when Ember spotted something upon ahead.

Four young ponies are heading towards them, which brings Ember a happy moment. For they are her other best friends.

There's Jasmine the bright green earth pony with light blond mane with a pink flower, hazel eyes and a cutie mark with three jasmine flowers. She work in a flower shop, where she sales the beautiful flowers, painted verses and the sweet scent of oils.

Then Sweet Stuff the light turquois earth pony, cute violet eyes and with purple and pink red mix curly mane and three sweet cutie mark, two purple and one pink red. Sweet Stuff is always a sweet heart and always while to help out with her friends. She works in the café, call Glitter Café, where she make some delouses cakes with sweet toppings.

Next is Melody, a lavender pegasus with indigo mane, sapphire blue eyes and her cutie mark are three yellow kinds of musical notes. Melody had be a singing a star in Galloping Valley, always perform with her graceful air dancing and her wonderful songs.

Last one is Buttons, a pink unicorn with, green eyes and red and blue mix hair, tie with a ribbon. Her cutie mark are red three buttons. Buttons is a crafter and like to become a faction designer like Rarity. She always make some designs for her friends and to everypony.

"Hey, girls!" Lofty getting the four ponies' attention, "Look whose back… for a visit!"

The four ponies heard Lofty and surprise to see Ember, as they hurry over to her screaming about and made a group hug.

"Oh, Jasmine, Melody, Buttons, Sweet Stuff." Ember cry with tears, "I've have miss you already, though it has been a week."

"Indeed," agreed Jasmine, "You are back so soon." When she notice the Ponyville ponies. "And who your new friends?"

"You won't believe it." Said Lofty, "Ember had just be friend to the one and only, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"Thee Twilight?" ask Buttons.

Ember nodded. "And her friends from Ponyville, far away from here. This Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash…"

"And I'm Pinkie Pie." Whaled Pinkie with joy.

"So you're Rarity," Buttons came to Rarity, "I've read about you in the magazines. I really love your designs"

"Why thank you darling." Rarity pleaded, "I'm surprise that somepony around here who had learn something's about me."

Ember could not forget Spike, as he pull her tail with detention. Ember's friends found him so adorable, when they saw him.

"What brings you here?" ask Jasmine with a wonder.

Ember and Twilight explained everything.

"So you came back to find this golden heart?" Melody wonder. "And there's an evil sorceress who's trying to get and bring disaster to Equestia?"

"That's right." Said Twilight, "We've wonder it could be hidden somewhere in Galloping Valley."

"Your better tell this Gloria," suggested Jasmine, "she'll might know something about the golden heart."

"That's right." Lofty remembered, "She is waiting at the library."

"O.K, let's go." Twilight agreed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Merissa had found Twilight and her friends, with her mirror.<p>

"Oh, so they made it to Galloping Valley safely," she mutter, "and it looks like they have some ideas where to find the heart. It's time to give those ponies a welcome gift, a stormy gift.

"I know my goblin cats won't go out in the daylight and like I said, I'll take care of everything."

She use her dark magic to summon a dark cloud, with purple lightning and strong wing.

"That fool Discord, I never thought he had gone soft. Now the time has come to bring out the true power of chaos.

"Go forth my dark cloud and show those ponies that I control the weather!"

She pointed the dark cloud in to the mirror, when she made it another portal and the dark cloud was sent to Galloping Valley, with raging sounds.

* * *

><p>The ponies reach to Heaven Leaf Library, a big building with vine patterns. As they enter, they saw Gloria looking at a book.<p>

"Mum." Ember exclaimed and hurry over to Gloria.

"Ember." Gloria surprise when she notice Ember and hug her for she miss her already. She got the message, knowing of the golden heart and learn about the trouble.

Twilight had never know that Gloria had amazing library, with lose of books. And she never thought that Gloria was so beautiful and wise like Celestia. It like she is Celestia daughter and Ember was her granddaughter.

"Now what can I do to help you?" ask Gloria with a warm voice.

"We're here to try to find the golden heart," Twilight explain, "an evil villain named Merissa and her goblins cats are searching for it and plan to bring disaster to Equestia. We've think it could be hidden around Galloping Valley."

"This Merissa sounded series," Gloria starting to believe, "and the goblin cats are supposed to be excited."

"Well you wouldn't believe the trouble they have cause us?" complied Rarity.

"But thanks to you Ember," declared Applejack, "who learns about them. We've learn how to handle them."

"I am proud to hear that." Gloria feeling please, "But back to why you're here. I know some legends about the golden heart."

"You have?" Ember with widened eyes. "Why you have never told me? You've always told me some histories when I was a filly."

"Not all of it." Gloria use her magic to bring out a secret book, that tells about powerful artefacts.

"The golden heart was forge by the purest unicorn named Bright Eyes." Gloria started, "Which it can use to heal and help those within their hearts. It can also give and resorted life, if any pony will open their hearts and share they're spite with it, to make it warmer, brighter and stronger.

"It was Bright Eyes who made the golden heart and hidden it someway…in Galloping Valley."

That brings a surprise to all the ponies, even Spike. But then Gloria continued.

"But not until she put it into a deep sleep, to seal it powers. For thousands of years, the golden heart lead hidden, waiting until it's ready to be awaken and use it for good. If one pony who is dissented to Bright Eyes, the creator and be bounded to its new keeper."

"That's very interesting." Said Twilight, "But does it say where it's now hidden?"

"I'm afraid…it didn't say anything."

That make something disappointed.

"But you did say the heart is hidden someway in the valley," Rainbow Dash reminding, "so there must be soon clues about it."

"Are you forgetting something," said Pinkie Pie also reminding something else, "the first riddle had did make us come here. Maybe the other two can give us a clue."

Ember explained about her dream, with the voice that told her there are three riddles that can help find the heart.

It surprise her Maren Tone friends and her mother, then made her curios about what Ember told her.

Just then, the ponies hear a loud noise that came from outside.

"Was that thunder?" wonder Spike.

* * *

><p>Merissa's dark cloud has already arrived in Galloping Valley and heading over to Maren Tone. It's already got bigger and began to rampage.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 Dark Storm

**I what to make** **this interesting, with dark storms and Ember's next spell.**

* * *

><p>The dark storm had already cover Galloping Valley and Maren Tone. The wind blow strong as the trees are about to fall. Thundering sounds roar through the skies and lightning strikes down, making a lot of damage.<p>

The ponies are now panicking and screaming, as the storm grow bigger.

Twilight and her friends run at of the library, to see what's going on and shocking to see the dark storm.

"I never a black cloud like that before." mutter Rainbow Dash.

"But it was supposed to be sunny." bellowed Lofty, when the thunder roars.

"What's happen Gloria?" cried Sweet Stuff in fear.

"I don't know." Gloria replied looking at the storm. "But whatever it is, it's bad. I can sense that."

"You're right." Twilight agreed with Gloria, "This is not an ordinary storm clouds."

"You're right. I think it's made of dark magic."

It brings fear to the ponies.

Wind Whistler the head of the pegasus ponies of Galloping Valley and also Lofty's mum, flew down and warn Gloria about the weather.

"Gloria," she warn, "we're not sure about this storm, this not any storm clouds I know, but this is a wild one. It came out of no way and its bolts and wind are making a lot of damage.

"But there's something that worst, some of the fillies are in trouble in the valley and couldn't get back. Even the animals are in danger."

Fluttershy was shock to hear some animals are in danger, even the fillies. "What do we do?" she cried.

"Where's Cornflower?" ask Gloria.

"She is in the valley to save them." Said Wind Whistler.

"Alright then, you better get many pegasi as you can and see what you can do the stop the storm."

"I'm on it. Lofty, Melody I need you."

"Let me help." suggested Rainbow Dash. "I know how to handle storm cloud and I am the fastest flyer."

"Lucky to hear that," Wind Whistler agreed, "we need all the help we can get."

The four pegasus ponies flew to the storm clouds.

"Cornflower need some help in the valley," Suggest Gloria, "and the ponies in Maren Tone need to get inside, so I need some volunteers."

Ember suggest "I'll go help Cornflower, she needs a lot of help."

Jasmine volunteer, so does Twilight and Applejack she strong enough to get through the wind. Fluttershy wants to help, she need to save the animals knowing some of them may get hurt.

"O.K, then." Said Gloria, "Once you find Cornflower, she let you know what to do."

"Sweet Stuff and I will go and help around Maren Tone." Buttons suggested.

"I'll help too." agreed Rarity.

"Me two." Said Spike.

"Me three." Whaled Pinkie Pie.

"We'll meet back here when we're done." Twilight suggest.

"Good plan." Gloria agreed, "Now hurry, the storm is getting wild. So be careful."

Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Ember and Jasmine hurry off to the valley, with Ember and Jasmine lead the way.

While the rest stays and hurry around Maren Tone.

* * *

><p>Just in the valley, the five ponies had mange to get through the wind of the storm, but it's getting stronger by the minute and a sleet began to fall.<p>

Until they meet up with Cornflower, a yellow earth pony with orange hair and cornflower cutie mark. She is really Jasmine's auntie and the head of the earth ponies, always been so strong and knows how to take care of things, like growing food.

"Cornflower!" Ember cried to get her attention.

Cornflower notice hear and called out. "Ember, this a good thing you're here and I'm glad you brought some help!

"The animals are panicking and they need to get in to shelter."

"Let me take care of them!" suggest Jasmine loudly, "I can get to the den for shelter."

"I'll gave you a helping hoof." replied Fluttershy getting tough to save some animals.

"There's also some fillies had got lost and trapped in the wind." Cornflower continued, "They may be in trouble and they're too young to get through."

"How many fillies are there?" ask Applejack.

"Three."

"Then we better get them now!" suggest Twilight, "It looks like the wind is getting strong!"

"You're right Twilight." Ember agreed. "Let's go."

Twilight, Ember, Applejack and Cornflower rush of two found the lost fillies. While Fluttershy and Jasmine went off to help the animals.

Just as the four ponies march through the storm, they can hear the cry of the scared fillies.

They can see two earth pony fillies haggle together beside a rock. And where is the third one?

"Help us!" cried the first filly.

"We lost our friend Mimic!" said the second one, "She maybe in trouble."

"Don't worry," said Ember knowing the fillies fear, "We'll help her."

"But how do we suppose to find her?" ask Applejack.

"Let me go on ahead, you'll take those two back to meet up with Fluttershy and Jasmine."

Twilight could not let Ember on her own, when she suggested. "What Ember, I'll go with you. Applejack and Cornflower we'll take the young ones."

The two fillies followed the two earth ponies to the den for cover, while Twilight and Ember went ahead to find Mimic as the sleet became heavier.

They can't see through and they don't stand a chance ageist the strong cold wind.

"This is the work of dark magic!" Twilight cried, "I wish had a spell to get through!"

"But I do!" Ember replied, "And is a good chance to use it!"

She began to use her magic to summon a shield spell, which is a big bright force field bubble. Strong enough to protect and able to get through. Twilight was amazed again, this is the third time Ember can use some great spells.

"We should be save in here." Said Ember, "But I need to keep it steady."

As they march through with the shield spell, they can hear somepony crying. It was Mimic, a young white unicorn. She was scared and all alone.

"Mimic!" Twilight call out, "Don't be afraid, we're here to help you! Get in the shield quickly and get close to us!"

The little unicorn got in to Ember's shield, Twilight hold her close with her wing and let Ember lead the way, as she try very hard to keep the shield will. If she let loose of it, then they won't get through.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash is helping the pegasi to clear off the storm, but no matter how they try, the storm is getting tough. Rainbow Dash did learn from Twilight that it is the work of dark magic, not from Discord's clouds. But someone else.<p>

Bolts of lightning keep the pegasus from coming near and some of them got zapped by them.

Wind Whistler is the wisest pegasus that ever fly. She was trying to work out a plan. Until, her wing got zapped by one of the lightning bolts.

"Mum!" Screamed lofty, seeing her Wind Whistler get hit.

"Wind Whistler!" cried Melody with horror.

Wind Whistler fell with a damage wing, Lofty hurry down to save her. As she got her, Rainbow Dash flew in to help.

"What can we do?" cried Melody in fear, "We can't hold much longer, the storm is about to destroy the valley.

"Unless we had a secret weapon." mutter Lofty holding Wind Whistler.

Rainbow Dash think that lofty is right, the only secret weapon she had is…, then the gears in her head is now turning.

"I know had a secret weapon." She suggested, "I'll use the sonic rainboom. Get Wind Whislter some help and get as many pegasus ponies to clear the way.

"Trust me, I know what to do."

Lofty and Melody had just met Rainbow Dash, they do heard of the sonic rainboom and they heard the Rainbow Dash is the one who can to it. They quickly agreed, as Melody get the pegasi out of the skies, while Lofty hurry to get her mother save on the ground.

Rainbow Dash began her speed, as she zoom along through the clouds and dodging the lightning bolts. In a few moment, as she got higher. She zoom down as fast as she could, she went faster, faster and faster, until a big explosion bust through the sky and clearing off the storm clouds with of the rainbow.

Rainbow Dash had unleash the sonic rainboom, which it is her secret weapon and she save the valley.

The ponies of Galloping valley were amazed, they have weakness something they have never seen before for.

* * *

><p>Ember had her shield off, after knowing the sonic rainboom. It was the first time she seen it.<p>

"This must be Rainbow Dash's work." Said Twilight with delight, "All right."

"Let's find Cornflower and the others," suggest Ember, "then head back to Maren Tone."

* * *

><p>Back in Maren Tone, as the sun begins to set, Twilight and her friends meet up with Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Rainbow Dash and the other ponies.<p>

Gloria empress Ember with a hug. "Thank goodness you're alright and able to get through the storm safely." The she turn to Twilight and her Ponyville friends. "Thanks to your new friends here and to Rainbow Dash using her sonic rainboom. We would had been save."

The ponies in Maren Tone are cheering for Rainbow Dash, but it was a tragic victory. Maren Tone had been damage from the storm, Galloping Valley was now a miss and many for the ponies had been hurt.

"What kind of evil could do such sorcery?" Gloria continued with a sigh.

"I bet it could be the work of this Merissa." Said Applejack reminding the new villain.

"It could be." agreed Twilight, "She must have known we're searching for the golden heart and she was trying to stop us, so she can get it first."

"Then better keep searching for it." Suggest Rarity, "There no telling what she'll done next."

"I agreed to you Rarity," said Ember, "but I am getting tired right now. My shield had drain a lot of my energy. I can hardly left my head."

"Yes," agreed Gloria, "you better get some rest. You had a big day and you need a lot of straight to carry on. You can stay at the library and we'll see what we can do later."

Twilight understand, her friends need to rest and she was surprise that Ember take a lot of energy doing he shield spell. She likes to look at some new spell books at The Heaven Leaf Library.

But seeing what happen to Ember's home, Twilight wonder what will happen next. Like what Rarity said.

* * *

><p><strong>I will forget Rainbow's sonic rainboom, like the time I think of Fluttershy's share.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 The second riddle

**Like every chapter, this one took me a long time to work it. Even my sister want me to come down and do fevers, a lot of times. But let's carry on.**

* * *

><p>Ember was now in darkness like before, but some fireflies appeared to her and dancing about.<p>

"I know this," Ember remember she was in the same place where she get the first riddle. "Hello. Are you there? I did what you told me, but where can I go now?"

There was no answer, until a burst of flaming light appeared in front of her. Then the voice spook, which it is coming from the flame.

"You have mange to work out the first of my riddle." Said the voice, "Now you're on the next step of your quest."

"Who are you really?" ask Ember, "Are you trying to help me and my friends? And do you know where the golden heart might be?"

"I understand what you are going through and I notice about the dangers. There are worst then I thought. But for now, it time for the second part of the riddle, that will help guide you.

"_Journey through the mysterious place where the sun shimmers through the trees, until you came to the house of stone._

"_Then make your way to the centre, where you'll find the hidden chamber of shadows."_

That make Ember so confused.

"But what about the third riddle?" she ask, "Can you tell me now?"

"It will come to you," the voice continued, "when you are getting close and you'll be ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

The voice didn't replied to Ember question, when the flame turns brighter.

Ember awake with a start and find herself in her own bedroom. She was asleep, what happen back there was a dream, the same dream.

It was morning and she was surprise that she slept the night through. She never thought that she was very tired.

She heard a loud knock.

"Come in." she replied.

It was Fluttershy, Sweet Stuff and Melody. They were just coming in to check on Ember.

"Ember." Fluttershy smile, "You're awake, how do you feel?"

"Feeling better," said Ember, "for now. What's happening right now?"

"Your mum have request some ponies to fix up around Galloping Valley." said Melody. "Many of the ponies had be hurt during the storm yesterday and we have to do some clearing and cleaning up."

"Twilight is now in the library trying to find some clues for the golden heart." added Fluttershy, "She been doing it all morning and no luck."

"But I think we do." said Ember knowing the second riddle. "You won't believe this."

* * *

><p>All of the ponies were in the library, when Ember told them about the dream she had.<p>

"Wasn't that the same dream you have before?" ask Applejack.

"Yes," explained Ember, "but I think it was a vision, with that flame and that voice, the same one."

"You do suppose it was a ghost?" Pinkie Pie wonder, "My twitchy feeling is nearby."

"A ghost?" Spike shivered.

"There is no such this as ghost." Complied Twilight.

"But that's not all," Ember continued, "it has told me the second riddle that can help us.

"_Journey through the mysterious place where the sun shimmers through the trees, until you came to the house of stone._

"_Then make your way to the centre, where you'll find the hidden chamber of shadows."_

"That's the riddle?" ask Rainbow Dash. "What did you suppose that means?"

"I'm not sure, but the word of shimmers sound familiar."

"Is there any part of the valley you know?" ask Twilight.

The ponies of the valley were now trying to think which part of the valley, where the sun shimmers through the trees. They don't know where, but then they finally got it.

"The Shimmering Forest!" they cried.

"That is the one place the sun shimmers through," said Jasmine, "and it this the one mysteries place. Where nothing is even as it seems."

"But what is this house of stone?" Rarity wonder.

Gloria explained, "Someway in the Shimmering Forest, there was a stone house ruins, that is had been abandon for years."

"Was it like a castle ruins?" ask Fluttershy.

"I'm not sure, but it's close to be. It used to be the house of the elders of the valley, made out of stone. But I never heard of this chamber of shadows."

"That must be it!" Rainbow Dash incurred with a thought, "I bet that's where the golden heart is hidden. In the chamber of shadows!"

"We do found the elements of harmony back in the castle of the two sisters." said Rarity reminding Twilight, "So the heart might be there."

"There's only one to find out," suggested Twilight. "And that's…"

"Going into the Shimmering Forest!" Pinkie Pie jumping with joy. "Oh, that will be fun and it will be like the time we've went into the Everfree Forest!"

"I hope the Shimmering Forest is not too creepy." Fluttershy feel nervous again.

"Don't worry about it sweet heart." said Jasmine, "The Shimmering Forest is save enough to go around and it's full of beauty and harmless creatures. But sometimes the forest its fill with danger."

"Very well then," Gloria greed to it alright, "Twilight, I'll let you take Ember, Jasmine and Lofty to go with you, as you guides."

"Can we go too?" ask Buttons, "We want to help."

"I know you do, but you, Sweet Stuff and Melody must help around the valley. There a lot of clearing up to do, since the storm yesterday."

Twilight feeling unsure about Gloria's idea. "I'm grateful for your help," She said, "but…"

"Come on Twilight," said Ember, "We can't let you go into the forest alone and you going to need a lot of help. Like I did with you back in Canterlot."

"And if Ember goes," added Lofty, "I go."

"We should help around in the forest," said Jasmine, "we go camping around there sometimes."

Twilight was still unsure of it, but seeing someponies that can give her and friends a helping hoof. And feel grateful to have Ember at her side.

"Then, let's go." She suggested, "The golden heart is maybe waiting for us."

All the ponies cheered, as they have found their next step of the quest.

* * *

><p>Merissa was spying on the ponies again, she had heard the whole this and just after the ponies cheered she came with a thought.<p>

"What do they say, mistress?" ask Whiskers.

"They've work out where the heart is hidden," said the big snow cat, "in another forest, just near the valley. I never thought those ponies will do the work for me."

"But what if they get the heart first?" ask Azrael, "We might not stand a chance against them, if they find it."

"He is right." Black Claw agreed, "If we don't act eminently, the golden heart will be out of our reach." But then notice Merissa when she turn to him. "I mean your reach."

"Yes," Merissa agreed, "the ponies will be powerful if the find the golden heart. But there's nothing to worry about, now I have learn where to look.

"But for now, it's time do some more fun and that's in the forest.

"Go there now and follow the ponies when they got in the forest." She continued and order her goblin cats, then she made another portal. "This time we'll let them to do the search for us."

"But there is one problem." Black Claw warns his mistress. "The ponies had learned our weakness and we just…"

"No complains!" she hissed. "Just go and do not miss this up again!"

"Yes mistress." The goblin cats obey and head quickly in the portal, before their boss get angry.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the nine ponies and Spike uprush the Shimmering Forest. It is big and mysterious. But it is not to dark, because some shimmering sun light from the trees is making much brighter.<p>

"So that's the Shimmering Forest." Said Applejack looking at it. "And from the looks of it, I understand it give the name."

"It so lovely." said Fluttershy doing the something.

"I hope there are no Timberwolves in that forest." Mutter Rarity.

"What are we standing around here for?" Pinkie jumping with joy, "let's go and find that heart."

"We know the Shimmering Forest from the back of our hoof." Said Ember reminding with her, Jasmine and Lofty. "We should help around a little easier."

The ponies went into the forest, where is peaceful and full of sunlight shimmers thought. Which Fluttershy enjoys, she hope she'll meet some animals to be friends with.

"So you girls come to this forest a lot of times?" Twilight wonder.

"We came here to gather some herpes," said Jasmine, "and wild berries. But if we have to come here, we must always remember the two golden rules. Keep your eyes and ears opened."

"That reminds me the time we do exploring around here," said Lofty, she, Ember and they friends do some camping before in the forest, "and we do some crazy things too, most of the time."

"Do you do really do crazy thing Ember?" Rainbow Dash flew beside Ember with a smirk, "I bet you and I were a like."

"You were awesome when you race with Rainbow Dash and Applejack back," Pinkie Pie agreed, "Helping us with the goblin cats and showing your cool spell. Like that seeking spell, the blazing light and the awesome shield. Can you do anything else?" She smile at Ember for an answer.

"I know some rare spell I study." Ember explained, "I only use those them if there's any trouble. I don't show them off, they're too precious to waste on silly games."

That makes Twilight agreed, but then Ember continued.

"That reminds me the one spell I use before, a very rare spell that no unicorn can do."

"What was it?" ask Twilight

"I'm not sure what it was, but it somehow makes any creature turn into good. When they're in a bad way or something if they have a sad life. It is a mystery to me."

Twilight had never heard that spell before, surly the elements of harmony can do something good and incredible. But what Ember can do is mystery. Dose Ember had an element or is it something?

* * *

><p><strong>If you know the mystery, let's find out. <strong>


End file.
